Lo que nos unio
by aomelamasbonita
Summary: Es una historia acerca de la pareja Sessho y kagome, es fuera de la original de la serie, ambos personajes tendrán algo en común que los unirá... chekenlo y por favor dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1: los preparativos

Sesshoumaru y Aome. LO QUE NOS UNIO Capitulo uno: LOS PREPARATIVOS

Era una mañana de Enero, el frió se podía sentir fuera de la enorme mansión, había nevado toda la noche, de pronto unos ojos castaños se abren observando detenidamente toda la habitación, los largos cabellos negros descansan sobre las almohadas, entre las colchas una piel suave y blanca trata de levantarse, una mujer joven, de unos 16 años se sienta en la orilla de la cama, estira los brazos, frota un poco las manos ya que el frío se apodera de ese lugar. La joven se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el tocador, toma un cepillo para pasarlo entre sus hermosos cabellos ondulados, el ruido que hace la puerta al ser golpeada suavemente hace que la joven mire hacia esta, una voz femenina le ordena que salga y avisa que es tarde, la joven de ojos castaños se mira en el espejo y le regala una tierna sonrisa para después ir a su armario de madera que contiene un gran numero de vestidos, hechos con unas finas telas, y tomar uno de estos, uno color carmín de mangas largas y flojas, en la parte de su cintura unos listones hacen que no deje escapar nada de la hermosa figura de la joven y en la parte de las piernas es largo y un tanto esponjado. Después de ponerse dicho vestido toma unas hermosas zapatillas con el tacón bajo del mismo color que el vestido, se dirige nuevamente al tocador, toma un estuche de maquillaje y se pone un poco en el rostro, sus labios los pinta de un color rosa muy suave, delinea perfectamente bien sus ojos castaños con un color negro, pone un poco de color en sus mejillas. De pronto, nuevamente suena la puerta pero esta vez logran abrirla, una mujer madura entra en la habitación.

-Aome date prisa por favor, el señor Inutaisho no nos esperara todo el día -dijo la mujer que acababa de entrar.

-Ya voy madre... -dijo la joven de mirada castaña que se veía por ultima vez en el espejo -Aun no entiendo por que debo ir yo -decía Aome un tanto desanimada, ya que aunque no conocía al señor Inutaisho sabia que era un hombre de mucho dinero.

-Aome no empieces con eso nuevo -dijo la madre mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano y la conducía a la puerta.

-Esta bien madre, como tu quieras -aceptó Aome sin replicar mas, ya que sabia que su madre tendría la razón, fuese correcta o no. Saliendo de la habitación se encontró con la enorme sala donde varios de sus sirvientes preparaban la celebración de los 18 años de su hermana.

-Vaya... vaya, hasta que nos honraste con tu presencia -dijo una mujer joven de cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, poseía una mirada fría y un rostro pálido con un fleco lacio que cubría sus cejas.

-Kikyo... buenos días -dijo Aome regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana mayor, pero ella solo le dio la espalda.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? -preguntó cortante y caminando hacia la salida, Aome salió detrás de ella junto con su madre. Subieron a la limosina que las esperaba, pero Aome antes de subir saludo a Mioga, el jardinero de la enorme mansión, el cual le regresa el saludo cordialmente.

-Buen día Kouga -dijo la joven de mirada castaña que subía a la limosina, saludando al chofer de esta.

-Aome por favor, date prisa -dijo su madre un poco molesta -Ya te dije que no trates mucho a los sirvientes -susurró al oído de la joven, pero ella solo sonrió, era evidente que no lo tomaba en cuenta.

-Madre... Sabe que esa niña nunca entenderá hasta que nuestro padre ponga mano dura -dijo la joven de mirada fría mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana, Aome la miró un tanto molesta, ya que no le gustaba que su hermana hiciera ese tipo de comentarios acerca de ella, pero no había forma de discutir con ella por que siempre la ignoraba. Pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era que se dirigían a la residencia de un perfecto desconocido con el cual harían unos negocios importantes, según lo que habían dicho sus padres, pero "¿Que clase de persona serán?" se preguntaba a si misma, por que lo único que sabían era que el tal Inutaisho tenia dos hijos, uno de 18 años y el otro de 19 años. En todo el camino hacia la residencia de los Betancourt, ni una de las tres pronunciaron palabra alguna, sin embargo Aome estaba muy entusiasmada al ver a lo lejos la enorme mansión de dicha familia, era evidente que tenían mucho dinero.

Al llegar, las tres mujeres bajaron del automóvil, Kikyo tan indiferente como siempre no presta mucha atención a la mansión, en cuanto a la dulce Aome esta fascinada al ver el inmenso y hermoso jardín.

-Que bueno que llegaron, el Señor Inutaisho las espera -dijo un hombre mayor, que era un sirviente de la familia.

-Grasias buen señor, y dígame ¿Cómo le va? -pregunta sonriente la joven de mirada castaña, pero el hombre solo regresa una disimulada sonrisa.

-Aome… deja de hacer estupideces -ordenó Kikyo con una mueca de desagrado -Es solo un sirviente -dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la mansión.

-Bueno... hasta luego señor, que tenga un buen día -sonrió Aome mientras seguía a su hermana. Su madre solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba tan avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hija menor. Al entrar a la enorme casa, dos caballeros ya las esperaban.

-Buenos días... pasen por aquí -dijo Inutaisho mostrándoles el camino hacia el salón, el joven que acompañaba al dueño de la enorme mansión sonreía de una forma muy amable, pero no podía apartar la vista, le llamaba mucho la atención aquella mujer de mirada fría y distante. Ya en el salón ofreció asiento a las mujeres que llegaban de visita.

-Me alegra que pudiesen venir, el es mi hijo menor -dijo el señor Inutaisho mostrando al joven que lo acompañaba -Se llama Inuyasha- presentó mientras el joven de cabellos plateados sonreía.

-Mucho gusto -respondió Aome amablemente, mientras que su hermana le dirigía una mirada fulminante -Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi y soy la hija menor- dijo la joven de mirada tierna mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. La señora Higurashi también se presentó con el joven Inuyasha, después de eso comenzaron a hablar de los negocios tan importantes, que a decir verdad a la joven Aome no le llamaban mucho la atención así que interrumpió un poco la conversación.

-Disculpe señor ...- se dirige a Inutaisho- al llegar pude ver un hermoso jardín y me gustaría pedirle su autorización para poder ir a verlo- dijo Aome educadamente, Inutaisho dio su aprobación y le ordenó a Inuyasha que le mostrase el lugar, así que ambos salieron de la mansión con destinó al jardín, mientras que sus padres hablaban de sus asuntos.

-Y dígame... ¿Qué edad tiene? -preguntó Aome para entablar conversación con el joven de cabellos plateados que la acompañaba.

-17 años y ¿usted? -respondió Inuyasha un poco cortante, ya que le incomodaba la presencia de la dulce joven, ya que era muy amable para su gusto.

-16...-dijo la joven desviando la mirada hacia un costado donde se encontraba una anciana cortando unas rosas, Aome se acercó a ella y le regalo una tierna sonrisa -Buen día señora -saludó la joven de mirada castaña.

-Buen día señorita -respondió la anciana que le regresaba la sonrisa, pero al ver a Inuyasha con la mirada dorada y amenazante, esta desvió la mirada.

-Dígame señora... ¿Puedo tomar una rosa? -Preguntó Aome con dulzura, y la anciana volvió la mirada hacia el joven de mirada dorada que daba su consentimiento para que la señora le regalara la rosa, así que se la entregó -Muchas grasias -agradeció Aome mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a sonreír.

-No deberías de mezclarte así con la servidumbre -dijo Inuyasha un tanto molesto con la actitud de la joven que solo sonreía. Pronto llegaron al inmenso jardín, donde un caballo galopaba a toda velocidad, con un jinete difícil de ignorar ya que poseía unos cabellos largos y plateados, una mirada dorada como el oro aunque con un semblante frió y cortante, muy parecida a la de Kikyo.

-Sesshoumaru, hay visitas -exclamó Inuyasha llamando la atención del joven que detenía de un solo tirón al caballo, Aome fascinada al ver el majestuoso animal, se dirigió a este y lo acarició.

-Que jovencita tan atrevida -replicó el joven de mirada dorada que bajaba del caballo -Al parecer te gustan los caballos -afirmó Sesshoumaru con una voz cortante, pero Aome solo le regalo una sonrisa, ese acto hizo que la intriga inundara la mente del apuesto joven de cabellos plateados.

-Así es, estos son animales muy lindos...-bajó la mirada entristeciéndola -lastima que mi madre no deje que monté uno, ya que dice aun estoy muy joven para eso, además Kikyo dice que no tengo la gracia para eso -dijo Aome un tanto triste, de pronto Sesshoumaru la tomó de la cintura y la subió al animal.

-Entonces yo le enseñaré a montar -dijo fríamente sin cambiar su semblante altanero, Aome por su parte se moría de miedo, ya que no sabia como reaccionaria el caballo.

-Sesshoumaru déjala en paz -gritó Inuyasha tomándolo del hombro y lanzándolo hacia atrás, pero no logrando apartarlo del caballo, este al ver la intromisión de su hermano menor subió al caballo, tomó las riendas y comenzó a galopar.

-Baje la velocidad -decía la joven que estaba frente a Sesshoumaru, ya que estaba muy asustada, él solo sonrió de una forma muy altanera y se detuvo lejos del lugar donde estaba su hermano.

-No tenga miedo, no le pasara nada -respondió el joven de mirada dorada, la cual enfrascaba en el horizonte. De pronto una mujer se acerca a ellos muy molesta.

-Aome baja inmediatamente de ahí... deja de dar problemas -dijo Kikyo con su mirada fría de siempre -Eres tan tonta que solo causaras molestias al joven -decía en un tono altanero.

-Ya voy...-respondió Aome volteando a ver a Sesshoumaru quien se bajaba del caballo para recibir a la dulce mujer -Lo siento mucho -se disculpaba con su hermana -No quería causar problemas -dijo con la mirada triste.

-Ya no importa, discúlpate con el joven y regresa a donde nuestra madre nos espera -ordenó la joven de mirada fría y distante.

-Lo siento -dijo Aome dirigiéndose a Sesshoumaru, pero en su mente solo pasaba la idea de que había sido muy divertido aquel momento.

-Vaya... que mujer tan altanera es usted...-se dirigió a Kikyo, que solo ignoraba sus comentarios de Sesshoumaru -¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Preguntó fríamente el joven de cabellos plateados a la dulce Aome.

-Aome -dijo regalando una sonrisa (como siempre), Sesshoumaru solo la miró sin cambiar su semblante, era evidente que estaba retando a esa mujer tan arrogante que trataba muy mal a la tierna joven.

-¿Porqué no vienes a ver los jardines, me imagino que por eso llegaste aquí -propuso Sesshoumaru un tanto cortante -Yo te los mostrare -dijo este lanzando una mirada fría y desafiante a la joven de mirada altanera que solo miró a su hermana.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Aome? -dijo un tanto molesta -Sabes la falta que has cometido o ¿Qué eres tan tonta que no lo has notado?- dijo Kikyo en un tono burlón acompañado de una sonrisa sarcástica, la joven de ojos castaños solo bajo su mirada.

-Lo siento joven, pero no podré acompañarlo...- respondió Aome dirigiéndose al joven de mirada dorada, pero este solo miraba fulminantemente a Kikyo -Pero... ¿Por qué no asiste a la celebración de esta noche? -propuso la joven entusiasmada, mientras su hermana solo la miraba.

-Esta bien ahí nos veremos -respondió Sesshoumaru con una voz muy varonil y sensual.

-¡Ya vamonos!- ordenó Kikyo al ver que su hermanita se había salido con la suya, esta la siguió despidiéndose de una forma muy alegre de sus nuevos amigos, cuando se alejaron y los ojos dorados de ambos hijos de Inutaisho no las observaban, Kikyo dio media vuelta y le soltó una bofetada a su hermana.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste? -Preguntó Aome sorprendida, con la mano en su mejilla enrojecida por el fuerte golpe de su hermana.

-Eres una estupida¿Como se te ocurre invitarlo? -dijo la joven molesta de mirada fría y distante -No es mas que un engreído -aseguro Kikyo dando media vuelta para seguir con su camino -¡Date prisa! -ordenó cortantemente.

-Ya voy -respondió entre dientes, era la primera vez que su hermana tenia ese comportamiento y a pesar de ser tan buena, Aome se dijo a si misma que no permitiría que Kikyo lo volviese a hacer.

Mientras caminaban las dos jóvenes, una atrás de la otra, Kikyo se veía un poco pensativa, que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermana menor se quedo atrás, platicando con un joven que decía ser amigo de los hijos de Inutaisho.

-Hola...-Saludó Aome con una sonrisa, mientras el joven le respondía de la misma forma -Y usted ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó con un tono muy amable.

-Miroku Tanner... Y ¿Cuál es su nombre bella dama? -preguntó aquel joven de ojos azules como el mar plantándole un beso en la suave mano de la joven de mirada castaña que simplemente sonreía mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Aome Higurashi -respondió contenta la joven de cabello azabache, en ese momento la mujer que poseía una actitud cortante se acercó y de un tirón tomó el brazo de la joven que solo emitió un "AUCH".

-Aome ya me tienes harta, quiero ir con mi madre para largarme de aquí y a ti se te ocurre saludar a cualquier persona que se te cruce en frente -dijo Kikyo un tanto desesperada al notar la forma de ser de su pequeña hermana, la cual solo regalo una dulce sonrisa al joven de ojos azules que miraba como era tratada la joven pero risueña mujer -¡Vamonos ya y por favor no te detengas! -ordenó la hermana mayor de Aome.

-Esta bien Kikyo... -vuelve la mirada hacia el joven Miroku -Con su permiso joven Tanner -dice mientras camina detrás de su hermana.

-Hasta luego señoritas -respondió Miroku sonriendo un poco.

Al entrar en la mansión, Kikyo se acerca a su madre quien ya esta esperando a sus hijas para marcharse, con una sonrisa hipócrita se despiden ambas mujeres, Kikyo y su madre, pero Aome es algo diferente ya que a ella no le interesa mucho despedirse si no decir una "HASTA LUEGO" acompañado de una sonrisa muy calida que hace que el señor Inutaisho sonría levemente, después de eso se marchan.

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru entra al salón donde su padre recibió a las tres mujeres, toma una copa y en ella vierte un poco de vino, se lo toma de un solo sorbo, de sus labios emana una pequeña risilla sarcástica.

-¡Vaya que son extrañas! -afirma el joven de mirada dorada mientras mira a la puerta, por donde se puede notar como las mujeres suben a su limosina, pero en lo particular enfrasca su mirada en la joven de cabello azabache y mirada inocente, a la cual le llaman la atención a cada momento.

-Es simpática la jovencita, aunque un poco atrevida -dijo un tanto entusiasmado el señor Betancourt, ya que era la primera vez que notaba ese interés en su hijo -Entonces asistiremos a la celebración, así que se preparan... ambos -ordenó Inutaisho mirando a sus dos hijos, los cuales aceptaron sin decir palabra alguna, ya que a los dos les interesaba asistir a la dichosa celebración. 


	2. Chapter 2:la celebracion

Bueno aki esta el segundo capitulo de la historia, lamento mucho no hablar mucho en el anterior, pero es la primera vez que bajo un fic asi que les pido que me comprendan... bueno mejor me cayo y ke empiece esto .¡  
Sesshoumaru y Aome. 

Capitulo dos: LA CELEBRACIÓN

La hora de la celebración se acerca, la señora Higurashi esta dando las ultimas ordenes, en una de las habitaciones una joven de mirada castaña toma un cepillo el cual pasa a través de su cabello lacio y largo, su expresión facial no cambia en ningún momento, deja en el tocador el cepillo(¬.¬ ya se imajinaran kien es.. /kikyo), se levanta y se dirige a su armario donde se encuentra un vestido elegante que deja al descubierto su cuello y hombros de la joven, estiliza perfectamente su figura, en el área de las caderas se ondula un poco, de pronto entra una joven de tez blanca, cabello negro sostenido en un chongo, su mirada expresa frivolidad, sus ojos rojo-oxido observan detenidamente la piel pálida de la joven Kikyo (0.o las dos vivoras se encuentran ).

-¿Té vas a quedar viéndome nada mas o me ayudarás? -preguntó la joven de piel pálida con un tono molesto (ke genio no?).

-Disculpe señorita -disculpándose comienza a arreglar el cabello de Kikyo, le hace una media coleta y en ella enreda unas cuantas trenzas hechas con el mismo cabello lacio de la joven, y en algunos lados coloca pequeñas piedras preciosas, en los lugares donde el cabello esta suelto hace una cuantas trenzas con listones de seda entrelazados y amarrados con mas piedras preciosas.

-Kagura... ¿Crees que al engreído de Sesshoumaru le haya gustado mi hermana? -preguntó Kikyo de una forma amable, ya que esa joven era su dama de compañía.

-No lo creo señorita, ya que su hermana es un tanto inmadura e impertinente -respondió Kagura con una ligera sonrisa en los labios -Además deje que la vea bien arreglada como lo esta ahora y el joven caerá a sus pies -dijo un tanto animada.

-Tienes razón... ya que Aome es muy torpe y pues ¿Qué le podría gustar de ella, si es tan molesta -dijo la joven de mirada fría haciendo una mueca de desagrado hacia el espejo que estaba frente a ella. Ya estaba más que lista, Kagura le da los últimos toques de maquillaje y le pinta los labios de un color carmín, igual a su vestido, se pone sus zapatillas con un tacón picudo, toma los guantes que hacen juego con la ropa y sonríe de una forma fría distante para así salir de su habitación.

Mientras tanto en el jardín los cabellos azabache de una joven son golpeados por la suave brisa, sus ojos castaños se enfrascan el las rosas que ahí crecen, de pronto una joven de tez blanca, con ojos de color café, cabello negro sostenido en una coleta se acerca a la joven y le susurra unas palabras al oído.

-Ya voy Sango... es solo que me entretuve un poco -contestó la joven que aun seguía viendo las rosas (ahhh que tierna es no?).

-Señorita, su señora madre me ha ordenado que este lista antes de la fiesta, así que debemos darnos prisa -dijo Sango un tanto nerviosa, pero la joven de mirada dulce solo volvió la mirada y se levantó.

-Esta bien, vamos a mi habitación a vestirme -dijo Aome sonriendo -Además los hijos del señor Betancourt vendrán y hay que estar listas para recibirlos -explicó sonriente mientras sacudía las pocas hojas que se habían adherido a su vestido. Ambas jóvenes entraron a la mansión.

En la hermosa y amplia habitación de Aome, las dos jóvenes tratan de elegir un vestido adecuado pero sus distintas opiniones se hace una pequeña discusión.

-Pero señorita, este es mas elegante -dice la joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés sosteniendo un lindo vestido color hueso.

-Pero Sango ese no me gusta, me aprieta mucho y casi no puedo respirar, me gusta mas este -responde la joven de mirada castaña con un vestido más sencillo en las manos.

-Señorita, sabe de ante mano que su madre no permitirá que use eso -contradice Sango colocando sus manos en la cintura -Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé -dijo un tanto desanimada.

-Tranquila Sango todo saldrá bien, mira este esta mejor, es elegante y cómodo y además es de un color muy lindo y es mi favorito -responde sonriente la joven de cabello azabache mientras le muestra un hermoso vestido color fiusha, el cual la joven Sango jamás había visto.

-Señorita de donde sacó eso, que yo recuerde no tenia ese vestido -preguntó curiosa observando detenidamente el extraño vestido.

-Pues es que yo lo hice, la novia de Kouga me enseño -dijo Aome sonriendo mientras se quitaba su actual vestuario, y claro esta que Sango la ayudaba.

-¿Ayame le enseñó, pero señorita usted sabe que su madre lo desaprueba rotundamente y si se entera nos castigara a las dos -respondió Sango muy nerviosa, en cuanto a Aome estaba muy tranquila.

-Pues si tu no le dices no se enterara -dijo la joven cerrando los ojos y con un tono burlón -Te preocupas demasiado -respondió Aome muy relajada, ocasionando que la bella Sango se molestara.

-No señorita, yo me preocupo lo suficiente, ya que usted se ha metido en muchos problemas -dijo la joven de cabello lacio con una mueca de enojo.

-Eso no es cierto -respondió Aome incrédula, pero después sonrió un poco y se ruborizo su rostro ya que había recordado a lo que se refería la joven Sango.

FLASH BACK !

En la noche de navidad, los cocineros preparaban una cena exquisita, digna de la familia Higurashi, la hija mayor de esa familia verificaba que todo estuviese bien ya que recibirían a su querido abuelo que solo las visitaba una vez al año, en cuanto a la madre estaba en el supermercado terminando de comprar las cosas para el postre y algunos obsequios para sus hijas y los invitados. En la habitación de la hija menor, dos jóvenes discuten, pero sin levantar mucho la voz.

-Señorita no lo haga por favor -ruega una joven de ojos color café, su tono de voz se torna angustioso (vaya esa Aome es algo terka).

-Todo saldrá bien, llegare antes de que mi madre regrese -decía la voz dulce y calida de la hija menor de los Higurashi, pero no lograba calmar a su dama de compañía.

-No señorita... puedo ir yo, pero usted tiene que estar aquí antes de que su abuelo llegue -dijo Sango tomando de la mano a la joven que estaba a punto de salir con una peluca idéntica al cabello de la bella Sango -Es una mala idea, nos van a descubrir, por favor no lo haga -rogaba la joven Sango muy asustada.

-No seas tonta Sango eres muy parecida a mi, nadie lo notara, además prometí que iría y no me puedo retractar y menos a estas alturas -respondió la joven que miraba a Sango con una peluca de cabello azabache ondulado, era evidente que su plan de Aome seria que cambiasen de lugar, ya que ella iría a repartir unos obsequios a unos niños de un horfanatorio que había conocido hace algún tiempo.

-Pero... -Sango no terminó la frase ya que Kikyo había llegado por ella, la tomó del brazo y miró a Aome con frialdad, así como a los sirvientes, era evidente que se había tragado la farsa, la joven de cabello negro azabache aprovecho el momento para salir rápidamente a su destino, cuando llegó a donde se encontraba la calle pidió un taxi dio indicaciones al conductor y se fue. Parecía que todo marchaba a la perfección, pero Sango estaba muy nerviosa, ya que tendría que dirigirse a Kikyo como si fuese su hermana y tragarse un poco su orgullo para soportar los desplantes de esta.

-¿Té vas a quedar ahí como tonta o vas a ayudarme? -dijo Kikyo sarcásticamente con su mirada fría de siempre, parecía que no hacia diferencia entre su hermana y el personal de servicio, a todos los miraba igual, excepto a su madre, a ella la miraba con respeto, en ese momento llegó Kagura se acercó a la joven de mirada distante y le susurró al oído algo.

-¿A dónde fue tu sirvienta? -preguntó Kikyo imponente, pero la joven Sango estaba tan nerviosa que creyó que todo se había descubierto, pero recobró el aliento.

-Pues la mande a entregar algo...-dijo haciendo una mueca de alivio, pero Kikyo solo la observó detenidamente, como tratando de averiguar algo.

-Eres una idiota -dijo mientras le plantaba una bofetada en la mejilla, esto hizo que a Sango le hirviera la sangre de furia, se tocó la mejilla (sango no lo hagas te descubriran...) -¿Qué no sabes que aquí necesitamos ayuda, no como lo vas a saber, no eres mas que una estupida -dijo la hermana mayor dándole la espalda a Sango que se hacia pasar por Aome.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer -dijo Sango reclamando la actitud de la altanera mujer, pero esta se volteo y se puso frente a ella y con una mirada desafiante la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-O ¿Qué harás mocosa? -preguntó molesta al ver que "su hermana" la desafiaba, pero la mirada de Sango ardía de coraje, esto hizo que la mujer frente a ella se diese cuenta del engaño, así que la empujo fuertemente para así lograr tirar la peluca de esta (0.0 o no, la descubrio) -¿Qué diablos te crees eh? -dijo imponente Kikyo, mientras llamaba a su dama de compañía (su achichintle) -Kagura... ¿Esta es la mujer que dijiste haber visto? -preguntó molesta la joven de mirada fría.

-Así es señorita, ya se me hacia extraño que tuviese tanta prisa -respondió Kagura fijando sus ojos rojo-oxido en Sango, era evidente que lo había echado todo a perder, Aome se molestaría mucho con ella (¬.¬U.¿ustedes que creen?).

-¿Dónde esta mi hermana? -preguntó Kikyo con una voz seca y distante mirando a Sango, pero esta solo movió negativamente la cabeza -Dímelo, aunque ya me imaginó donde esta -dijo interrumpiéndose a si misma, pero Sango no dijo nada -Esta bien la esperaremos para que nos explique todo -respondió con una leve sonrisa malévola¿Qué iba a pasar, se preguntaba Sango mientras esperaban.

En ese momento llegó un automóvil, Kikyo se levantó y miró por la ventana, efectivamente su hermana menor había llegado, así que se puso en la puerta y al entrar Aome, Kikyo la tomó del brazo.

-¿Donde estabas Aome? -preguntó fríamente al oído de la joven que estaba muy sorprendida, se daba cuenta de que su plan había fallado, volvió la mirada hacia Sango la cual estaba muy avergonzada y nerviosa.

-Pues... Yo fui a entregar algo -dijo titubeando, pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, pero la joven Kikyo solo la miraba con un gran rencor(que afan por odiar a la dulce Aome --.--°).

-Ve a cambiarte, no tarda en llegar el abuelo -dijo la joven que poseía la mirada glacial, después de darle la espalda a su hermana, la cual solo subió a su habitación seguida por su dama de compañía, dando un ligero suspiro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK . ¬¬¡

-Esta bien ese fue un pequeño error que ambas cometimos -dijo Aome sonriendo, pero la expresión de Sango no cambio del todo ya que no era la única vez (Sango: May le podrias recordar ke otras ocaciones?... May: no lo creo Sango pero entiendela, solo kiere ayudar).

-No importa ya, de todas formas ese día salió todo bien ya que su hermana no le dijo a su señora madre lo que había sucedido que si no... -dijo Sango haciendo una mueca de alivio y cerrando los ojos.

-Ya esta bien, ya sé que a veces provoco algunos problemas, pero siempre salimos a delante las dos juntas -dijo Aome sonriendo (lo vez Sango, solo era cuestion de segundos) -Tu eres la que me da fuerza para aguantar a mi querida hermana -dijo en un tono sarcástico, para después reír junto con Sango.

Terminaron de arreglarse, ambas, ya que Aome le exigió a Sango que se pusiera uno de sus vestidos ya que seria una noche muy especial, no tanto por la celebración sino por las visitas que recibirían, ya que Aome presentía que Sesshoumaru y Kikyo se volverían a enfrentar y eso no podía perdérselo .

Ya estaba todo listo, habían terminado antes de que la celebración empezará, así que Aome y Sango fueron al jardín, era normal que a la joven de dulce mirada le encantara estar ahí, pero ahí se encontraron con Kouga quien estaba cortando algunas flores, y al verlas se asustó mucho.

-Hola Kouga… -saludó Aome cordialmente -¿Son para Ayame? -preguntó sonriendo junto con Sango que solo lo miraba indiferente.

-Discúlpeme señorita, yo las pagaré, lo prometo -(hay que lindo.)respondió Kouga un tanto nervioso, pero la expresión de Aome no cambio, al contrario, colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y se sonrojo.

-Es muy romántico Kouga, son para ella ¿Verdad? -volvió a preguntar Aome entusiasmada -Se ve que la quieres mucho -dijo volteando a ver las flores.

-Así es señorita, creo que muy pronto le pediré que se case conmigo -dijo Kouga sonrojado y bajando su mirada violeta, y la joven de cabello azabache solo sonrió al ver lo que había provocado.

-Bien date prisa, ya que mi hermana no tarda en venir y si te ve aquí tendrás problemas -dijo arrodillándose a un lado de Kouga -Sango, siéntate aquí conmigo -ofreció Aome -deseo platicarte algo -dijo mirando así el gran jardín, así que Sango no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar lo que se le había dicho.

-Sabes... el joven Sesshoumaru me defendió de mi hermana a pesar de haberlo conocido apenas -comenzó a hablar Aome -¿Porqué crees que lo haya hecho?...-pensó un rato -¿Quizá le guste? -dijo arrepentida después para seguir sonrojándose y colocar sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Ja Ja... si claro hermanita, un joven de 19 años fijándose en una mocosa como tu...Ja Ja eso debo verlo -dijo una voz entrando al jardín .´(que chismosa).

-Kikyo... es una conversación privada -dijo la joven levantándose -Serás la hija mayor pero eso no te da derecho a espiarme -reclamó Aome con una mirada fulminante sin perder su dulzura (eso Aome, defiendete)

-Vaya Vaya, mi hermanita por fin tuvo las agallas para enfrentarme, pero no te tengo miedo mocosa -dijo Kikyo colocándose frente a su hermana Aome para después darle un empujón y así tirarla al suelo -Ya empezaron a llegar los invitados así que entra a la casa -ordenó antes de darles la espalda y entrar a la mansión.

-Es tan... -dijo Sango entre dientes apretando fuertemente su puño, a ella le molestaba tanto que Kikyo hiciera eso con su hermana ya que la apreciaba mucho.

-Tranquila Sango, debemos estar contentas para recibir a los invitados- dijo Aome levantándose del suelo, sacudió un poco su vestido y entró a la mansión seguida por su dama de compañía.  
Continuara...

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, como veran esto se pone emocionante, se daran cuenta que Kikyo no es mucho de mi agrado, sin embargo sera un personaje curcial en esta historia.  
ok me despido y espero sus reviewers, ustedes digan que tal va y como les gustaria que continuara.  
byebye.


	3. Chapter 3:El encuentro

como ustedes lo pidieron aki esta la continuacion, el tercer capitulo que espero y les guste. Chekenlo:

Sesshoumaru y Aome

Capitulo tres: EL ENCUENTRO

La fiesta ya había empezado, una joven de mirada fría y distante saluda cordialmente a cada invitado que desea felicitarla por su cumpleaños, mientras un joven de cabello azabache sostenido en media coleta, posa su mirada rojo-oxido en una joven de mirada dulce y castaña, sin prestar mucha atención a la joven de mirada insensible, se acerca poco a poco a la joven que sonríe de una forma muy particular (- como siempre), pero antes de llegar donde esta ella es detenido por su tía.

-Que bueno que llegaste -sonríe la señora Midoriko -Pero... ¿Ya saludaste a tu prima? -pregunta señalando el lugar donde se encuentra Kikyo saludando a los demás invitados.

-No tía, pero a eso iba - (aja si claro )explicó el joven de ojos rojo-oxido mirando con desagrado a la joven.

-Vamos... no la hagas esperar -dijo Midoriko tomando a este del brazo y llevándolo con Kikyo -Hija mía, mira quien vino a felicitarte -sonríe para después retirarse de ahí.

-Vaya Vaya si es mi primito Naraku -respondió Kikyo sarcásticamente, mientras el joven solo la miraba con desagrado.

-Te recuerdo prima que soy mucho mayor que tu, el próximo mes cumplo 20 años, además ya soy todo un universitario, mientras tu solo eres de preparatoria -dijo Naraku haciendo enfurecer a Kikyo (jajaja se lo merecia), era el único, hasta ahora que hacia que perdiera los estribos.

-Ya largarte engreído -ordenó Kikyo dándose media vuelta -No soporto tu presencia -cruzó los brazos y cerró sus castaños y fríos ojos, mientras que Naraku se retiro del lugar, para dirigirse a saludar a la joven de mirada suave y castaña.

-Hola primita -dijo en un tono muy alegre, provocando que Aome volteara para dibujar una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Naraku... -respondió Aome abrazándolo -Que bueno que llegaste, mira Sango es mi primo Naraku -dijo volviendo la mirada hacia su compañera que también sonreía.

-Y ¿Qué hacen aquí tan solitas? -preguntó el joven de mirada rojo-oxido amablemente.

-Pues espero a dos personas muy importantes - respondió Aome colocando su dedo índice en su mentón, haciendo que Sango y Naraku se sorprendieran -Espero que si puedan venir -decía la joven un poco preocupada.

-Y ¿Porqué no vendrían?- preguntó Naraku con una gran curiosidad -Además ¿Porqué es tan importante que lleguen? -dijo mirando a la joven que se sonrojaba a mas no poder.

-Es que apenas hoy los conocí - dijo Aome un poco avergonzada, cuando pudo divisar dos siluetas a lo lejos, así que se disculpo con Naraku y fue a recibirlos.( Se ve ke le gusto sessho ¿verdad?)

-Joven Naraku... -se dirigió Sango -La señorita Aome aprecia mucho al joven de mirada fría, ya que este la defendió de su hermana mayor -explicó Sango al sorprendido joven de cabello azabache, él cual solo la miró.

-A si, entonces es un buen muchacho -dijo Naraku con una ligera sonrisa en los labios -Pero... Sango, mantenlo bien vigilado -dijo un tanto cortante, aunque la joven solo obedeció, así que se fue a donde estaba Aome.

-Me alegra que pudiesen venir -Dijo la joven de castaña mirada con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro -Pero vengar por aquí, para que tomen un poco de vino -ofreció Aome conduciendo a los dos jóvenes de cabellera plateada al salón, pero en cuanto Kikyo los vio interrumpió a su hermana.

-Buenas noches -saludó Kikyo con una sonrisa distante -¿Gustan un poco de vino? -preguntó con amabilidad pero sin dejar a un lado su altanería. Aome estaba molesta ya que eran sus invitados y su hermana la había hecho a un lado como siempre, así que la miró fulminantemente para después salir hacia el jardín, pero no se dio cuenta de que un joven la siguió.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ella, se supone que estaba molesta por que los invite, y ahora es la señorita amabilidad, que hipócrita es -decía Aome dirigiéndose a las rosas del jardín.

-Tiene usted razón, su hermana es una farsante -respondió una voz varonil que contenía un tono altanero y distante que hizo que la joven volteara.

-Es usted... -dijo sorprendida -Creí que era atendido por mi hermana -afirmó Aome.

-Pero si usted me invitó, es su responsabilidad atenderme -dijo el joven en un tono altanero mientras se acercaba a la dulce joven.

-Pues... yo... bueno ¿Que se le ofrece joven Sesshoumaru? -preguntó Aome sonriendo como siempre.

-Quiero alejarme de su odiosa hermana, y ¿Usted? -respondió Sesshoumaru mirando a la joven de dulce sonrisa.

-Yo... -empezó Aome con las mejillas rosadas -No es tan mala -dijo sonriendo, ocasionando así la sorpresa del joven de mirada ámbar¿Cómo era posible que la defendiera a pesar de los maltratos que recibía de su hermana mayor? se preguntaba a si mismo -Entonces venga conmigo, le enseñare algo que me gusta mucho -respondió la joven de castaña mirada tomando el brazo de Sesshoumaru, el cual solo la siguió.

Mientras caminaban a través del jardín, Sesshoumaru se daba cuenta que se alejaban de la mansión¿A donde lo llevaba? se preguntaba observando a la joven con una mirada fría.

-Llegamos...pero shhh -dijo Aome colocando su dedo en sus labios del joven de mirada dorada, cuando se abrió paso entre unas plantas colgantes, donde se encontraba una puerta. Aome sacó de sus ropas un collar, el cual ocultaba con su vestido y así abrió la cerradura.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Sesshoumaru susurrándole al oído a la joven que lo hacia entrar a ese lugar.

-Este es mi escondite, aquí me escapo de toda esa gente -respondió Aome sonriendo y mostrándole el lugar, era una casa abandonada, pero no se podía ver muy bien a causa de la oscuridad -Espere un momento -dijo la joven soltándolo para después encender unas velas.

-Y ¿Cómo es que su hermana no sabe de este lugar? -preguntó Sesshoumaru con frialdad y observando aquel lugar detenidamente, era algo fuera de lo común, ya que era de una sola habitación, la cual estaba cuidadosamente arreglada.

-Pues a mi hermana no le gusta venir por aquí, ya que dice que hay algo malo en este lugar, pero no lo creo, ya que he venido desde que tenia 9 años y no me ha pasado nada -respondió Aome sentándose en la cama que estaba justo a un costado de la entrada y frente a una ventana cubierta por unas cortinas muy oscuras.

-Es muy acogedor -dijo Sesshoumaru un tanto sarcástico, pero la joven desvió la mirada hacia una puerta que estaba en una de las paredes de la casa -Y ahí ¿Qué hay? -preguntó el joven señalando la puerta.

-No lo se pero desde hace tiempo, a cierta hora de la noche se escucha una voz que pronuncia mi nombre -respondió Aome un tanto asustada, pero el joven de mirada dorada se acerco para abrirla -No... No lo haga -gritó Aome deteniéndolo de un brazo -Por favor no la abra -exigió colocándose frente a Sesshoumaru.

-Pero por que no -preguntó un tanto molesto tomándola de la mano -¿Hay algo extraño ahí? -volvió a preguntar y Aome movió la cabeza afirmando -Esta bien, será mejor que regresemos a la celebración -dijo dando media vuelta.

-Si, eso es lo mejor -respondió Aome volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta para después apagar las velas y salir de la casa. La cerró con llave para después esconderla en su vestido. Así que después regresaron a la celebración, sin levantar ni una sospecha, ya que Sango había dicho que estaba mostrándole el jardín al joven Sesshoumaru. Así que la fiesta siguió normal hasta llegar a su fin.  
continuara...

Bueno aki esta el tercer capitulo y quiero agradecer a todos por los reviews que he recibido y tambien acepto sugerencias, reclamos y todo lo parecido, entonces los dejo y hasta pornto.


	4. Chapter 4:la leyenda

Bueno a todos los que han leido mi fic les doy las grasias, y creanme que todos los reviews son bien recibidos, aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo espero que les agrade y tengan paciencia para saber el misterio de esta historia, todo esta explicado pero conforme a los capitulos bueno les dejo que lean .

Sesshoumaru y Aome

Capitulo cuatro: LA LEYENDA.

En la mansión de los Betancourt un joven de cabello plateado y mirada dorada se pasea de un lado a otro tratando de poder pensar en algo para conquistar a la mujer que poseía esa mirada castaña tan fría como el hielo mismo, pero como lograrlo ya que en la dichosa fiesta ni siquiera un momento llamó su atención, de pronto una voz varonil lo desvía de sus pensamientos para hacer que este se enfurezca.

-Vaya hermanito hasta que te veo haciendo algo útil -dijo un joven de mirada ámbar y cabellos plateados mientras bajaba por las imponentes escaleras.

-Sesshoumaru... no me molestes ahora que no estoy de humor para tus cosas -respondió Inuyasha dándole la espalda a su apuesto hermano el cual solo sonrió de una forma imperturbable y burlona.

-¿Qué sucede?... la odiosa de Kikyo no te hace caso ¿verdad, pero ¿Sabes? eso no es de mi incumbencia...-rió leve y maliciosamente -¿Donde esta mi padre? -preguntó Sesshoumaru con arrogancia.

-No... -contestó secamente Inuyasha sentándose en uno de los sillones rojos de la sala y cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno inútil, sigue usando tu cerebro para ver si esa mujer te hace caso -respondió Sesshoumaru dando media vuelta para así salir al jardín.

Mientras tanto en el jardín, sentado en una banca blanca, cerca de las bellas rosas, esta un señor maduro de cabello plateado sostenido en una coleta y una mirada dorada que mira hacia el horizonte, descansa con paz y tranquilidad.

-Padre... Buenos días tenga usted -dijo una voz fría y altanera dirigiéndose educadamente al señor Betancourt

-Hijo mío ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? -pregunta Inutaisho volviendo la mirada hacia su hijo mayor quien tomaba asiento a un costado de él.

-Con un duda muy grande, padre ¿Usted sabe algo de una pequeña casa ubicada cerca de la mansión de los Higurashi? -preguntó Sesshoumaru con curiosidad, pero sin dejar atrás su frialdad.

-Así es hijo, esa casa es muy antigua, desde que era muy pequeño me han contado que en su interior se encuentra una joya muy valiosa, que hasta ahora es muy codiciada -decía Inutaisho hasta que una voz interrumpió el relato.

-¿Una joya muy codiciada?... ¿Qué clase de joya es? -preguntó con curiosidad un joven que se acercaba al señor de ojos dorados.

-Así es hijo mío es muy codiciada por el poder que representa, ya que él que pueda poseerla podrá pedir cualquier deseo, solo que tiene un pero... -hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo al vaso de jugo que tenia en la mano -Se dice que la joya escogerá a la persona que pueda poseerla -dijo Inutaisho antes de ser interrumpido por uno de sus apuestos hijos.

-¿Pero como es posible eso? -preguntó Inuyasha, era evidente que le interesaba esa dichosa joya.

-Inútil... deja de interrumpir a nuestro padre -ordenó Sesshoumaru tan arrogante como siempre volviendo la mirada hacia su progenitor que aclaraba la voz para seguir relatando aquella historia.

-Pues aun nadie sabe con certeza, pero lo que se dice es que escogerá a una mujer pura, que no tenga rencores en el corazón, ya que tiene que transmitir la misma pureza que la joya, sin embargo si una persona de malas intenciones se apodera de dicha joya esta lo absorberá por completo para así purificar su alma y tomarla para generar mas poder en su interior, según tengo entendido que la familia Higurashi ha sido la encargada de proteger esa joya, ya que casi todos los herederos han sido mujeres, y como ya lo han visto muy bellas damas -terminó de decir con una sonrisa picarona observando a sus dos hijos -Pero Sesshoumaru...¿Porqué me lo has preguntado? -preguntó Inutaisho con gran curiosidad, pero el apuesto hijo solo se levantó y volvió una mirada fría a su padre.

-Después lo veré padre, necesito hablar con usted a solas -respondió Sesshoumaru marchándose a paso firme hacia los establos.  
Inuyasha estaba plasmado por la historia que le había contado su padre que por su mente pasó la idea de apoderarse de la tan intensa joya, pero lo mas probable es que una de las herederas de los Higurashi ya la tuviese en su poder, pero que clase de poder tenia y que era capas de hacer, aun era un misterio para el joven de mirada dorada.

-Padre... Y ¿Qué posibilidades hay que la joya ya este en manos de una de las hijas de la señora Midoriko? -preguntó Inuyasha con interés.

-No lo se hijo mío, ya que desde hace un tiempo que no se ha escuchado de esa joya, ya que se dice que los Higurashi la escondieron en un lugar muy especial -respondió Inutaisho levantándose de la banca -Bueno Inuyasha, tengo cosas que hacer así que nos vemos luego -dijo caminando hacia la mansión.

El joven de mirada dorada y cabello plateado solo observó como su padre se adentraba en la mansión, era evidente que la curiosidad lo mataba, y no se detendría hasta averiguar lo que realmente era capaz de hacer la tan codiciada joya, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era que su hermano mayor se interesara en preguntar por esa joya, tal vez él sabia algo sobre eso, pero cómo lo sabría, todo era un revoltijo para él.

Entre tanto Sesshoumaru toma su majestuoso caballo color negro, para después salir galopando de sus jardines en dirección a la mansión de los Higurashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Entre tanto en la mansión de los Higurashi una joven mujer observa como su hermana pasea por los jardines, en su mirada refleja felicidad al ser acariciada por el suave viento. La mirada fría de una joven llena de furia trata de disimular el desagrado hacia Aome, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo no la soporta, pero nadie sabe por que desprecia tanto a su hermana, si eran muy unidas de pequeñas hasta que cierto día Kikyo dejó de jugar con Aome, quien siempre ha sido muy enérgica y amorosa con todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino.

FLASH BACK

En la mansión se escuchan pequeñas risillas y unos piecitos que corren de un lado a otro, mientras una señora observa detenidamente a su hija mayor que solo esta quieta en medio del patio con su mirada fría y distante.

-Vamos Kikyo...vamos a jugar -grita una niña de mas o menos 5 años con una mirada dulce y cabello azabache que es acariciado por la brisa, se acerca a la niña de 7 años que solo la mira cortantemente.

-No quiero Aome -responde Kikyo en un tono molesto, pero la pequeña Aome la toma de la mano

-Vamos quiero enseñarte algo...vamos -insiste la pequeña mientras jala a su hermana que solo la observa y decide seguirla, pero en su mente se cruzan una serie de dudas al ver que se alejan de la mansión poco a poco.

-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunta Kikyo de una forma frívola, pero la joven solo sonrió cerrando los ojos castaños que poseía, caminaron hasta unas plantas colgantes que ocultaban una puerta de madera vieja -Aome ¿Qué demonios es esto? -preguntó Kikyo un tanto molesta.

-Shhh... la señora perla se enojará -respondió la pequeña niña poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, sacó de su bolsita del vestido que llevaba una llave, la cual Kikyo nunca había visto.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -preguntó la hermana mayor de Aome susurrándole, aunque su tono seguía siendo altanero y descortés.

-Papá me lo regalo, dijo que debía cuidarlo mucho -respondió Aome abriendo la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellas, al entrar Kikyo se sorprendió al ver la casa de un solo cuarto muy conservada, con la mirada glacial observó detenidamente todo el lugar hasta que una luz de color rosa hizo que volviera la mirada hacia una puerta en la pared, caminó hacia ella pero su hermanita la detuvo -No... No vayas ahí -dijo la pequeña Aome sujetando el brazo de Kikyo que solo se enfrasco en esa luz tan calida.

-Y ¿Por qué no puedo ir? -preguntó Kikyo indiferentemente empujando a su hermana menor -Yo hago lo que quiera -respondió la niña de mirada glacial mientras sujetaba la perilla de la puerta, en ese momento Aome cubrió sus ojos con las manos y una voz femenina pronunció el nombre de Aome. Este hecho hizo que la pequeña Aome se desmayara, quizás del susto o tal vez para que no escuchara lo que la voz iba a decir.

-Tu no eres la elegida... -dijo aquella voz femenina que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta, pero Kikyo trato de girar la perilla -Tu no eres la elegida -volvió a repetir la frase aquella voz.

-Entonces ¿Quién es la elegida? -preguntó Kikyo molesta pero sin soltar la perilla de la puerta, pero la luz se formó mas brillante hasta que la voz volvió a decir la misma oración que antes -¡Maldición!... dime quien es la elegida -decía cubriendo sus castaños ojos de la luz cegadora que desprendía la puerta.

-Aome... Aome -dijo aquella voz mientras se desvanecía la luz, por la mente de la joven de mirada glacial pasaban pensamientos rencorosos.

-"¿Porqué ella?... Si es muy torpe y llorona, además ¿Qué es lo que se encuentra detrás de esa puerta?... debe ser algo muy valioso" -pensó la joven, de pronto los ojos castaños de su hermana menor se abrieron

-Kikyo... ¡buaaa! -empezó a llorar Aome -¡buaaaa... sniff... buaaa! -no paraba, estaba muy asustada, además Kikyo se empezaba a desesperar ya que no gozaba de mucha paciencia.

-¡Ya cállate! ... no eres mas que una llorona -gritó Kikyo molesta, para así lograr que su hermana se callara -Ahora vamonos de aquí, este es un lugar muy malo y no quiero que vengas de nuevo ¿Entendiste? -ordenó la niña de cabello azabache tomando a Aome del brazo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK Ò.ó33

De pronto una voz grita su nombre desde el jardín, a pesar de convivir todo el día con ella aun le desagrada que pronuncie su nombre, pero no puede salir de su casa, ya que su terquedad cree que podrá poseer el tan codiciado tesoro de la familia.

-¡Kikyo!... porqué no sales de ahí, las flores y los campos están muy lindos -dice una joven de cabello negro saludando con el brazo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, cerrando sus castaños ojos y proporcionando una bella sonrisa.

-No quiero salir -respondió la poseedora de la mirada mas glacial de la familia -Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer -dijo cerrando sus ojos y levantando el rostro de una manera muy vanidosa.

-Bueno... -dijo Aome resignándose -Entonces ¿Puedo tomar tu caballo? -preguntó alegremente entrelazando los dedos y colocándolos frente a ella, cerca del rostro.

-¿Si te digo que "Si" me dejaras en paz? -preguntó Kikyo tratando de parecer accesible, claro que Aome dijo que si, ya que le encantaban esos esplendorosos animales -Esta bien, llevatelo y aléjate de mi lo mas que puedas -dijo Kikyo dándole la espalda a su hermana para después desaparecer entre los pasillos de la mansión.

Con la autorización de su hermana, Aome se dirigió a las caballerizas donde se encontraba el caballo blanco de Kikyo, iba tan contenta a pesar de las palabras de su hermana, que era evidente que no la aguantaba, aunque no lograba entender el porque del comportamiento de Kikyo, ya que de pequeñas jugaban muy bien, pero en fin, no era la ocasión de pensar en eso; cuando llegó a las caballerizas se encontró a un pequeño que jugueteaba en la paja, así que Aome se acercó a él.

-Hola pequeño... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó con una sonrisa tierna, poniéndose en cunclillas para estar a la altura del niño.

-Me llamó Shippo -respondió el niño devolviéndole una calida risita a la joven de cabello azabache -Eres muy bonita -dijo Shippo haciendo que Aome se sonrojara provocando una sonrisilla al pequeño.

-Y dime Shippo... ¿Qué haces tan solito en este lugar? -preguntó Aome tomándolo de la mano, pero el pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes solo sonrió, de pronto una voz familiar se escuchó fuera del establo.

-Shippo... ¿Donde estas?... Shippo -decía aquella voz masculina que poco a poco se acercaba a donde se encontraban Aome y el pequeño.

-Aquí estoy... -respondió Shippo mientras soltaba la mano de Aome para ir al encuentro de su tío, el cual entró a buscarlo.

-Señorita Aome... dígame ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí tan sola? -preguntó el joven de cabello negro de tez morena, que estaba tan sorprendido de encontrarla ahí ya que su madre y hermana no la dejaban acercarse a los establos.

-Pues vine por el caballo blanco -respondió Aome con una sonrisa para después acercarse al majestuoso animal, pero el joven solo la observó.

-Señorita, usted sabe que no puedo dejar que se lo lleve sin autorización de su hermana -dijo Kouga un tanto nervioso, pero la joven de castaños ojos simplemente acariciaba al bello animal.

-No te preocupes Kouga... mi hermana Kikyo me dio permiso de tomarlo prestado, así que prepáralo, que voy a montarlo ahora mismo -contestó Aome volviendo la mirada hacia Kouga quien estaba muy sorprendido por la respuesta de la joven.

-Vamos tío Kouga... la señorita quiere el caballito -dijo el pequeño Shippo jalando un poco la ropa de joven de cabello azabache, el cual obedeció a la señorita Aome.

-Ya esta listo señorita... -dijo Kouga después de colocar la silla al caballo -Señorita... tenga mucho cuidado -advirtió el joven un tanto preocupado ya que todos los que conocían a la familia Higurashi sabían que a la hija menor de Midoriko no se le permitía tomar ni uno de los caballos que poseía la familia y por tanto no sabia montar estos animales, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor ya que al parecer el caballo ya estaba acostumbrado a que la joven lo montara.

-Grasias Kouga... ya me voy -dijo la joven Aome tomando las riendas del animal -Espero verte pronto Shippo para poder jugar contigo -advirtió Aome para después comenzar a cabalgar hacia campo abierto, el cual era propiedad de sus padres, el pequeño Shippo se despidió de ella moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.  
continuara...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, (vaya Kikyo y Midoriko que son tan malas con Aome ¿verdad, pero no se preocupen pronto les dara una sorpresa) asi que esperenla .

**_Comercial:_** si les gustan las historias llenas de intriga y romance los invito a leer mi segundo fic: "El misterio del amor" /pareja: Sessho&Aome/ la trama es de una abogada que debido a algo en su pasado se vuelve fria y calculadora al igual que arrogante, pero su pasado encierra cosas que definiran su futuro. /De: Aomelamasbonita. Chequenlo y manden reviews, kejas sujerencias, reproches, demanda, matanzas, etc...


	5. Chapter 5: La envidia

Bueno amigos de Fan fiction aqui les dejo el quinto capitulo de esta historia, poco a poco se iran entrelazando cada cosa en este asunto de la perla. Espero que les agrade y que manden reviews.

Sesshoumaru y Aome

Capitulo cinco: LA ENVIDIA

Los pasos de una mujer hacen que todos tiemblen al saber que esta molesta, aunque nadie comprende por que, ya que es hija de una gran familia reconocida por un valioso tesoro; pero la joven mujer solo puede pensar en lo injusto que era que su hermana menor fuese la que se apoderaría la Shikon No Tama. No era posible que siendo la primogénita de la importante familia se le negara ese derecho.

-Madre... ¿Porqué no fui yo?- pregunta con arrogancia una joven de mirada fría -Yo soy su hija mayor, debería tener ese privilegio -reclamó Kikyo volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana -Ella ni siquiera sabe lo que hace - dijo con decepción mientras su madre solo la observaba.

-No deberías de decir eso, tu hermana tiene muchas cualidades, demás es muy amable contigo -excuso Midoriko colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hija -Hija mía... no te pongas así, tu eres muy especial... -dijo antes de que Kikyo regresara la mirada glacial hacia ella.

-No es justo... si soy tan especial por que no se me otorgo a mi la perla -dijo la joven apartando las manos de su madre -No puedo creerlo... no lo creo y no lo acepto... -exclamo para después salir corriendo hacia su habitación con lagrimas en los ojos castaños.

Al entrar a la enorme habitación se encontró a una joven de cabello negro y tez blanca, sus ojos rojo-oxido se enfrascan en la señorita Higurashi que solo le dedicó una mirada fría y cortante, para después recostarse en la majestuosa cama que se encontraba en medio de la recamara.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Kikyo? -pregunta la joven de ojos rojo-oxido un tanto preocupada, pero solo recibió un "No" a secas -Dígame por favor lo que le ocurre, sabe que en mi hay una mujer dispuesta a escucharla -respondió Kagura acariciando el cabello lacio de la joven que solo cubría su rostro con la almohada.

-Lo de siempre Kagura... volví a discutir con mi madre por culpa de la tonta de Aome -respondió Kikyo secando las gotitas de agua salada que estaban en sus mejillas que poseían un color rosado.

-Señorita... No debería de preocuparse por eso, ya que usted tiene muy bien controlada a su hermana y le aseguro que ella no haría nada que pudiese perjudicarle a usted -aseguro Kagura con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que Kikyo escuchara atenta a su sirvienta.

-Explícate... -ordenó Kikyo sentándose a la orilla de la cama, recuperando la frialdad de sus ojos y el color de su piel -¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? -pregunta la joven Kikyo con curiosidad.

-Pues vera si usted.  
-  
Mientras tanto una joven de tez blanca sueña despierta recordando cada momento de la fiesta que se había celebrado la noche anterior, además arreglaba la habitación de la hija menor de Midoriko. Ya era tarde, y en toda la mañana no había visto a la joven de sonrisa angelical que siempre la saludaba, así que se acerco a la ventana para ver a través de esta.

-"No esta... me preguntó ¿Dónde estará, al parecer no estas en el jardín, pero si es su lugar favorito..."-se dijo a si misma tratando de saber donde estaba la señorita Aome -"Mm... Será mejor que le pregunte a alguien "-dijo en voz alta para después salir de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró a un joven de tez morena acompañado de un pequeño de ojos verdes que sonreía alegremente, Sango se acerco a ellos para preguntarle acerca de la señorita Higurashi.

-Pues salió con el caballo blanco de la señorita Kikyo -respondió Kouga no muy convencido ya que aun no podía creer que Aome supiera montar a caballo -Dime Sango... ¿Desde cuándo la señorita Aome sabe montar un caballo? -preguntó Kouga con curiosidad haciendo que la joven de cabello negro se pusiera nerviosa y se sorprendiera por la pregunta.

-Pues... ella aprendió desde hace mucho, solo observaba como lo hacia su hermana para después practicar en la noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos -respondió Sango susurrando para que su madre y hermana de Aome no se dieran cuenta.

-Bueno creo que no tiene mucha importancia... Ah si mira el es Shippo, mi sobrino -dijo Kouga mostrando al pequeño que estaba entretenido con las cosas que se encontraban en el gran salón.

-Vaya... pero casi no se parece a ti -responde Sango colocándose en cunclillas frente al niño, pero en ese momento entró la señora Higurashi, haciendo que Sango se levantara apresuradamente.

-Buen día señora Higurashi -saludaron ambos jóvenes cortésmente, pero Midoriko solo los observó detenidamente para después acercarse a Sango de una forma muy amenazante.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija? -preguntó Midoriko con un tono frío, pero Sango no sabia si contestarle con la verdad ya que haría muchas preguntas acerca de ese tema -¡Responderme! -ordenó la señora Midoriko sin cambiar la expresión desafiante de su rostro.

-No... No lo sé -respondió la joven titubeante bajando la mirada café, sabia que estaba diciendo una mentira de nueva cuenta y todo por la señorita Aome.

-Y tu... ¿No sabes donde esta? -preguntó Midoriko a Kouga pero recibió la misma respuesta, era indudable que la encubrían de lo cual Midoriko ya se había percatado -Esta bien... cuando llegue díganle que quiero hablar con ella -ordenó la señora Higurashi para después dirigirse a la biblioteca de la mansión. Ambos jóvenes dieron un suspiro de alivio, siempre tenían que encubrir a la joven de mirada castaña.

-Kouga... Quiero que vayas a buscar a la señorita Aome mientras yo veo la forma de que no la descubran -dijo Sango tomando a Shippo de la mano -Yo cuidare de él... no te preocupes -respondió Sango con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Pero que harás? -preguntó Kouga un tanto preocupado, pero la joven solo se despidió diciendo que todo estaría bien, después salió hacia la recamara de la joven de castaños ojos, en cuanto a Kouga salió inmediatamente al jardín para poder buscar a Aome.  
-  
Las pesuñas de un imponente caballo hacen retumbar el suelo a causa de la velocidad, la mirada fría y dorada se enfrasca en el extenso camino, mientras en su mente rondan dudas, el relato que había escuchado era más que increíble, pero seria la única explicación para aquel suceso que había visto.

-¿Cómo es posible¿Será tan poderosa aquella joya?...-se preguntaba a si mismo, estaba tan confundido, ya que no había una explicación coherente para lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, de pronto la silueta de una mujer a lo lejos hizo que este frenara bruscamente.

-¡Detente precioso! -exclamó la mujer haciendo que él caballo de color blanco como la nieve se hiciera para atrás logrando pararse en sus dos patas traseras -Buen día -saludó Aome acercándose al joven de cabello plateado que se mantenía quieto frente a ella.

-Buenos días señorita Aome -respondió el joven Sesshoumaru al ver de cerca a la joven que poseía la mirada mas dulce de toda la familia Higurashi.

-Oh... Es usted -dijo Aome con agrado -Creí que se trataba de alguien mas -aseguró sonriendo y bajando del caballo -Dígame joven Sesshoumaru... ¿Que lo trae por aquí? -preguntó la joven de cabello azabache mientras amarraba las riendas del caballo a un árbol donde diera mucha sombra para el caballo.

-Pues... no tengo por que darle una razón -respondió de forma altanera haciendo que la joven Aome solo lo mirara con un poco de indiferencia.

-Tiene usted razón... disculpe mi intromisión -dijo Aome para después caminar en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru observándola -Con su permiso -dijo volviendo instantáneamente la mirada hacia él.

-¿A dónde va? -pregunta Sesshoumaru, pero la joven solo sigue caminando, así que el joven de cabello plateado decide seguirla, ya que nadie se iba sin darle una respuesta.

Mientras caminaban, Aome decidió desviarse del camino, entrando a unos arbustos algo estrechos, lo cual hizo que Sesshoumaru tuviera ciertas complicaciones, pero aun así decidió seguirla, cuando pudo divisar un hermoso río, con el agua que parecía de cristal, Aome se oculto detrás de una roca y ahí se despojo de gran parte de su ropa quedando semidesnuda para así entrar de prisa a dicho río, el joven de mirada imperturbable estaba mas que sorprendido al ver el acto que había realizado la joven Higurashi.

-¿Qué cree que hace? -preguntó Sesshoumaru quitándose el saco que llevaba, uno color café, muy distinguido, largo hasta sus rodillas -Salga por favor, puede enfermarse -dijo el joven con un tono frió pero a la vez preocupado, pero Aome solo sonreía.

-No se preocupe, no pasa nada, solo quería entrar un momento -dijo Aome como excusa, para así salir del río, Sesshoumaru se acerca sigilosamente y le coloca el saco -Grasias joven Sesshoumaru, pero ¿Porqué me ha seguido? -pregunta la joven de mirada castaña con unos mechones de cabello negro en el rostro debido a lo mojados que estaban.

-Ya le dije que no tengo por que dar explicaciones de mis actos -responde el joven de mirada ámbar con frialdad, haciendo que la joven dé media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Vaya Joven Sesshoumaru, es usted tan... típico -contestó Aome en un tono sarcástico sin voltear, dejando al descubierto sus suaves hombros mientras sostenía el saco en la parte de adelante.

-Tan típico he -dijo en un tono amenazante acercándose poco a poco a la joven que solo esperaba a que él se aproximara, para así empezar a correr -¿A dónde va?... ¡espere! -dijo Sesshoumaru tratando de hacer que volviese aquella jovencita traviesa, pero solo se escondió detrás de la misma roca donde se había despojado de sus ropas -"Qué mujer tan extraña" -se dijo a si mismo dando el tiempo necesario para que Aome pudiese cambiarse.

-Ya estoy lista, disculpe por haber mojado su elegante saco, pero si me permite lo llevare a mi casa para secarlo -dijo la joven de mirada dulce saliendo de entre las rocas, en cuanto a Sesshoumaru estaba tan distraído que no presto mucha atención -Joven Sesshoumaru... grasias -dijo Aome sonriendo delante de él.

-No importa, pero que mujer tan extraña es usted, con todo respeto -dijo el joven de cabello plateado mientras Aome colgaba el saco en la rama de un árbol, sonrió para si misma, ya que era normal que creyera eso, debido a su comportamiento.

-Extraña he... pues mi hermana dice que soy mas tonta que nada -dijo con una risilla, como si se tratase de algo normal -Bueno entonces ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó la joven dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru, que solo la miró con indiferencia, aunque en su interior solo se hacia una pregunta "¿Porque estoy sintiendo esto?".

-Y ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó el joven de mirada ámbar que comenzaba a caminar detrás de Aome.

-A donde sea... eso es lo de menos -respondió Aome de una forma muy relajada, era evidente que disfrutaba mucho pasear por el campo, aún el joven de cabello plateado no sabia la razón por la cual le llamaba la atención aquella chiquilla, nunca se había interesado por alguien así, era tan diferente a las mujeres con las que había estado.  
-  
En una habitación de un miembro de la familia Betancourt, un joven recostado en una enorme cama en actitud despreocupada enfrasca su mirada en el techo, por su mente pasan ideas sin sentido, aun sigue pensando en la codiciada joya, de como obtenerla, de pronto el sonido de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos para exclamar un "Adelante" engreído, a la habitación entra un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Buen día Inuyasha... -saluda Miroku con amabilidad, pero el joven Betancourt solo le dirige una mirada tajante -¿Sucede algo malo? -pregunta Miroku acercándose a Inuyasha.

-Sabes Miroku... existe una misteriosa joya que tiene el poder de concederte cualquier deseo -respondió el muchacho poseedor de la mirada dorada.

-No, no lo sabia... y ¿Dónde se encuentra esa dichosa joya? -pregunta el joven de ojos azules tomando una silla y sentándose cerca de donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

-En la mansión de los Higurashi -respondió sentándose en la orilla de la cama, colocó sus dedos en la barbilla -Pero lo malo es que solo una mujer de esa familia puede poseerla -respondió Inuyasha un tanto desanimado.

-No veo cual es el problema, por que no tratas de enamorar a una de ellas para que te ayude a tenerla -sugirió el joven sonriendo -Al fin son unas mujeres muy lindas -dijo Miroku en un tono suave como si recordar algo hermoso.

FLASH BACK .!

En el enorme salón de fiestas entra un joven de cabello negro, trata de encontrar a su amigo que le dijo que asistiría a esa celebración, de pronto ve a una joven hermosa para sus ojos azules que se enfrascan en el rostro de la mujer. Esta tan nervioso que no se atreve a acercarse por temor a ser rechazado, pero logra notar que se aproxima ella mientras el joven la observa detalladamente, desde su cabello negro sostenido en una coleta hasta su bien formada figura, pero lo que mas le llama la atención son esos ojos cafés que desprenden alegría y preocupación a la vez.

-¿Gusta una copa de vino? -pregunta Sango amablemente, pero no recibe una respuesta del joven de ojos azules -Disculpe... ¿Gusta una copa de vino? -vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez Miroku sonríe de una forma muy especial provocando que la joven se sonroje.

-Claro que si... muchas grasias -responde Miroku tomando la copa con una sola mano -Y dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre? -preguntó cortésmente mientras la joven sonreía de una manera muy tímida.

-Me llamó Sango, señor -respondió la joven de ojos cafés los cuales enfrasco en Miroku quien no dejaba de mirarla, estaba encantado con la preciosa Sango.

-Mucho gusto señorita Sango, mi nombre es Miroku Tanner -advirtió tomando la suave mano de Sango y depositando en ella un calido beso -Permítame decirle que es usted una dama muy hermosa -dijo después de soltar la mano de Sango, la cual estaba más avergonzada que nada.

-Muchas grasias joven Tanner, pero tengo que irme... -dijo la joven inclinándose un poco -Con su permiso, me retiro... -afirmó Sango para después dar media vuelta y perderse de la vista del joven de cabello negro que estaba mas que encantado, y pensaba en volverla a ver, aunque en ese momento no sabia que iba a suceder.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK . !

-¡Miroku... Miroku! -gritaba el joven de mirada dorada -Vamos Miroku reacciona -decía Inuyasha sosteniéndolo de los hombros y agitándolo, haciendo que el joven de ojos azules volviese a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?... ¿Ya tienes la solución a tu problema? -preguntó el joven de tez blanca al poseedor del cabello plateado que solo se quedó pensando un poco.

-Pero hay un inconveniente... No se que joven tendrá la joya, por que a mi me simpatizó mucho la señorita Kikyo -dijo Inuyasha para quedarse pensativo, Miroku solo lo observaba divertidísimo ya que era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha tan interesado en algo -Pero la señorita Aome también es linda y muy amable -dijo el joven de mirada dorada.

-Vamos Inuyasha... el único método es acercarte mas a esa familia -respondió Miroku en una voz un tanto sarcástica, haciendo que el joven Betancourt sonriera como si fuese lógico lo que le había dicho su amigo.

-Tienes razón Miroku, eso haré -dijo Inuyasha levantándose de la cama -Quédate a comer, cocinará mi padre, ya que despedí a la cocinera -dijo el joven con una sonrisa altanera.

-¿La despediste?... ¿Porqué? -preguntó el joven Tanner con sorpresa, pero Inuyasha solo respondió que no le gustaba su comida, era evidente que era un joven mimado y caprichoso, muy diferente a su hermano mayor, por que a pesar de su frialdad y arrogancia trataba a la gente de servicio con respeto.

-Esta bien me quedare a comer -respondió Miroku un tanto desanimado, al escuchar lo que había hecho Inuyasha con la cocinera, pero así era el hijo menor de Inutaisho.

Continuara

Bueno si desean matar a Inuyasha o a Kikyo solo avicenme para que yo les ayude. Comentarios, sujerencias,quejas, advertencias, consejos, reclamos, criticas, amenazas, etc... manden Reviews, todos seran leidos y tomados en cuenta.

COMERCIAL:Si te gustan las historias llenas de amor y conflicto te recomiendo que leas "El misterio del amor", es una creacion de su servidora, tambien es de la pareja de Sesshoumaru y Aome... se las recomiendo igual manden reviews por fa. 


	6. Chapter 6:La Shikon No Tama

Me tarde un poco en continuarla debido a que he andado algo atareada, pero aqui la tienen, el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste, y quiero agradecer a todos los que han leido mi fic y me han enviado Reviews.  
Sesshoumaru y Aome 

**Capitulo seis: La Shikon No Tama**

Los pasos de una señora que busca a su hija menor se escuchan por toda la mansión, la preocupación de la mujer la consume por dentro, ya que la joven nunca sale sin antes avisarle.

-¿Dónde estará esa chiquilla?... ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?, no Midoriko, no pienses en eso –se decía a si misma la mujer mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué sucede madre? –Preguntó una joven de mirada castaña acercándose a la señora Midoriko -¿Qué te preocupa? –preguntó Kikyo a su madre que solo la voltea a ver con desesperación, se acera y la toma de los hombros. -Lo que pasa es que tú hermana no esta en la casa y me preocupa que ande sola en los campos –respondió Midoriko sentándose en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el enorme salón.

-Tranquilícese madre, ella estará bien ya que no puede perderse en los jardines –afirmó la joven de mirada indiferente tomando asiento cerca de su madre.

-Es cierto hija, tu padre regresará en dos días, ya que según lo que me dijo que tenía un asunto que atender aquí – explicó la señora Higurashi.  
-Que bueno así se dará cuenta de lo que hace su hijita menor y que no es tan perfecta como él cree –afirmó Kikyo con un tono amenazante.

-Hija mía no seas así con tu hermana, ella es aun muy inmadura, pero esa no es razón para tratarla de esa manera –dijo la mujer cuya mirada desprendía tristeza.

-Madre no la defienda, ella me quito el derecho que tenia sobre la perla, esa era mía hasta que ella nació –replicó Kikyo cruzando los brazos.

-"¿Qué he hecho?, Kikyo odia a Aome y todo es mi culpa, por contarle antes a Kikyo, si tan solo hubiese guardado silencio otra cosa seria" –decía Midoriko en su mente. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Entre tanto una joven de tez blanca caminaba relajadamente, el joven Betancourt no podía desprender la mirada dorada que había posado en Aome, era tanta la atracción que sentía que se dijo a si mismo que ella seria suya.

-Dígame señorita Aome¿ha considerado en casarse? –interrogó el joven Sesshoumaru provocando que la joven se detuviera para volver la mirada hacia él.

-Pues… la verdad no –contestó un tanto desanimada –No creo que exista un hombre que soporte mi ritmo de vida –afirmó Aome.

-Y si hubiese un hombre que le propusiera matrimonio ¿Usted aceptaría? –preguntó Sesshoumaru con curiosidad provocando que la joven de mirada castaña se sonrojara.

-No lo se, ya que mi madre es la que tiene la ultima palabra –respondió Aome con los ojos nublosos debido a las gotitas de agua salada que brotaban de estos.

-No se ponga así, lo que pasa es que me dio mucha curiosidad preguntarle eso, pero disculpe mi intromisión –afirma el joven Betancourt frente a ella, acaricia la mejilla de Aome con suavidad.

-No hay problema alguno, suele pasar –respondió Aome levantando la mirada y obsequiándole una delicada sonrisa, la cual hizo que Sesshoumaru acercara su rostro al de ella, Aome dio un paso hacia atrás, pero el apuesto joven se acercó aún más, estaba claro que Sesshoumaru intentaría besarla, pero los nervios de Aome la hacían retroceder.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, no quería intimidarla –dijo Sesshoumaru disculpándose y retrocediendo a una distancia prudente.

-No importa, es la primera vez que un joven se me acerca de esa manera –respondió la joven Higurashi inclinando la mirada, estaba muy avergonzada.

En ese momento Aome se acerco al mismo lugar donde había llevado a Sesshoumaru, donde estaba escondida la perla, sacó la llave de su bolsa para después abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –interrogo el joven de cabellera plateada, pero no hubo respuesta de Aome, quien ya había entrado a la casa, de pronto una voz pronunció el nombre de la joven Higurashi, Sesshoumaru solo observaba como la habitación se iluminaba.

-Aome… Es hora de que recibas lo que te pertenece –dijo aquella voz femenina, provocando que Aome se acercara a la puerta donde emanaba una luz rosa –Tienes que probar que tu alma es digna de recibir esta perla de lo contrario la perderás y te quedaras aquí para siempre –advirtió la voz mientras Aome se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-No lo haga… por favor, es muy peligroso –dijo el joven de mirada dorada sosteniendo a la dulce Aome, pero ella solo le dirigió una mirada vana, estaba totalmente poseída por la presencia de la perla.

-Es mí deber convertirme en una sacerdotisa y proteger esta valiosa perla –respondió Aome con una voz distante. Una luz cegadora envolvió gran parte de la habitación, pero Sesshoumaru no retiro su vista de la joven a la que le era introducida la perla en el cuerpo, en un costado, cerca de las costillas.

-Ahora que se ha cumplido la primer prueba para esta mujer, tu Sesshoumaru te has de encargar de cuidar a esta joven de nombre Aome hasta con tu propia vida, ya que al presenciar este acto te has convertido en su guardián –advirtió la voz tan calida que emanaba del cuerpo de Aome que aun seguía de pie sin moverse –Se te otorgara una espada y una fuerza extraordinaria que hará que seas el hombre mas temido del mundo, pero debes recordar que si llegaras a usar esa fuerza para tu propia conveniencia la joven que ahora vez, llena de paz y tranquilidad será la encargada de purificar ese egoísmo y con tu vida –dicho esto la luz desapareció, la noche se hacia presente, a causa del evento no se habían dado cuenta del tiempo. En el suelo yacía la joven de cabellera negra aun se encontraba en un sueño profundo.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? –se preguntó Sesshoumaru a si mismo mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la dulce Aome que de no ser por su color rosado en el rostro se diría que casi estaba muerta – ¿Ahora como explicare esto?- dijo susurrándose, en ese momento los ojos castaños de la joven se abrieron viendo con ternura al hombre que la protegía en sus calidos brazos.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿Qué sucedió¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto la joven llevando su suave manos a su cabello y parpadeando ya que apenas había despertado.

-¿No lo recuerdas?... Todo eso de la perla –respondió con voz varonil pero confundida aquel joven de cabello plateado.

-Realmente no… -confesó Aome con el rostro ruborizado como resultado de darse cuenta donde se encontraba (en los brazos de Sesshoumaru) –Oh… joven Sesshoumaru lo siento –dijo la joven de mirada castaña muy avergonzada bajándose del lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Pregunta Sesshoumaru un tanto extrañado mientras la joven solo baja la mirada disculpándose –No hay inconveniente con eso, será mejor que la lleve a su casa –dijo el joven de cabellera plateada.

-Si muchas gracias, y discúlpeme por causarle problemas, esa no era mi intención –dijo Aome muy avergonzada caminando hacia donde se encontraba la salida de la extraña casa.

-¡¡Señorita Aome!!... –un grito resonó por todo el lugar, una silueta se aproxima rápidamente, el joven Betancourt se posa frente a Aome, quien solo coloca sus manos en la espalda del apuesto Sesshoumaru –Por fin la encontré señorita, llevo toda la tarde buscándola –exclamó Kouga recobrando el aliento.

-¡¡Kouga!!... ¿Por qué me estabas buscando? –pregunta Aome acercándose lentamente al joven de tez morena que estaba cansado.

-Su señora madre quería saber donde estaba ya que no la ha visto en toda la tarde –respondió Kouga tranquilamente –Venga conmigo, la llevare a la mansión –exclamó Kouga inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Kouga ya tenia pensado regresar, pero antes… ¿Puedes ir por el caballo blanco que pertenece a mi hermana?, no esta muy lejos de aquí –exclamó Aome, y el joven de cabello negro no tuvo mas inconveniente que ir.

Cuando Kouga se retiro el joven Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar con destino a la mansión de los Higurashi, mientras que la dulce Aome lo seguía con cautela.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Pregunta el joven de cabello plateado sin volver la mirada hacia ella, pero Aome solo negó con la cabeza –Entonces sigamos adelante, y no se quede atrás –exclamó Sesshoumaru de forma fría.

-Discúlpeme, pero trataba de recordar lo que había ocurrido en la casa, pero mi mente esta en blanco –respondió la joven bajando la mirada castaña que poseía, haciendo que el joven de mirada dorada cambiara de semblante.

-Usted no se preocupe, no fue nada malo, además no es necesario de que trate de recordar ahora, mas adelante se aclararan todas sus dudas –respondió Sesshoumaru con una ligera sonrisa que hizo que la joven de cabello azabache se calmara un poco y volviese a sonreír de tal manera que su alegría se contagiaba.  
**continuara------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cualquier critica, buena o mala, mandenme Reviews por favor .!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: La Noticia

Aqui les traigo el capitulo numero siete, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi fic, darles las gracias e invitarles a que lean mis otros fics... bueno a leer se ha dicho .!! 

Sesshoumaru y Aome

Capitulo Siete:** LA NOTICIA**

En una hermosa mansión una joven de cabello negro y mirada café se apresura a colocarse una peluca de cabello azabache y ondulado, la puerta suena, los nervios se apoderan de la mujer y difícilmente pronuncia un "Adelante" dudoso, enseguida entra la joven de cabello lacio y mirada glacial.

-Aome… Todavía no estas lista, no cabe duda de que eres una… no importa, date prisa no tarda en llegar el señor Betancourt –exclama Kikyo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, un leve suspiro emana de los labios de Sango.

-Me parece que no se dio cuenta, espero que la señorita Aome no tarde demasiado, por que no creo que funcione esto –se dijo Sango mientras tomaba un vestido del armario.

-Hija mía estas ahí ¿verdad? –pregunta la señora Midoriko desde afuera de la alcoba, su voz tenia un tono preocupado.

-Si madre me encuentro aquí-respondió Sango algo temerosa, mientras trataba de obstruir el paso hacia la habitación.

-Muy bien Aome, date prisa que no tardan en llegar los Betancourt –exclamo la señora Higurashi provocando que la joven de ojos color café se pusiera mas nerviosa que antes.

En ese momento una pequeña piedra golpeo la ventana de la alcoba causando que Sango volviera la mirada hacia ese lugar y, cautelosa, se acerco para poder ver a través de la ventana.

-Señorita Aome… que bueno que esta aquí –dijo Sango con su rostro lleno de felicidad y alivio.

-Sango… necesito entrar, busca la manera de salir al jardín –indicó Aome para después ocultarse entre los arbustos.

-Esta bien señorita, no tardo, la veré en donde están los rosales –respondió Sango entrando rápidamente a la habitación, tomó el vestido que se supone que Aome usaría para esa noche, abrió la puerta y reviso todo el pasillo, después salió apresuradamente, pero Kikyo percibió el poder de la perla muy cerca de ahí, aunque no exactamente donde se encontraba la habitación de Aome.

-No es posible… esta presencia es de la Shikon No Tama, pero eso es imposible… -se decía un tanto alterada – ¿Acaso Aome ya tendrá la perla en sus manos?... si es así tendré que llevar a cabo el plan de Kagura –dijo preocupada saliendo de su habitación justo cuando Sango iba pasando.

-Kikyo… creí que estabas en la estancia, esperando a los Betancourt –respondió Sango muy nerviosa, pero Kikyo no la tomo mucho en cuenta, ya que su mente estaba llena de dudas, así que solo esquivo a la joven –¡¡Uff!!... debo darme prisa –dijo para después salir corriendo con dirección a donde la dulce Aome ya la esperaba.

-Sango por fin llegas… ¿Qué paso? –pregunta la joven de cabello azabache mientras le entregan el vestido.

-Señorita debe darse prisa, su señora madre ya esta muy preocupada debido a que el señor Inutaisho viene en camino para reunirse con ustedes –dice Sango algo agitada ayudando a la joven Higurashi.

-¿a que cree que venga? –pregunta Aome volviendo la mirada hacia los rosales, provocando que la joven de ojos cafés plasme una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro que es una idea de mi hermano para ver a la joven Kikyo –respondió Sesshoumaru saliendo de los rosales.

-Buenas noches joven Betancourt –dijo la bella Sango haciendo una reverencia ante el apuesto hombre de cabellera plateada.

-Ya esta –exclamó Aome con una sonrisa –Ahora vamos a ver de que manera entraremos sin despertar sospechas, mmm –dijo la joven de castaños ojos mirando al cielo y colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla. Ambos jóvenes (Sango y Sesshoumaru) se quedaron observando a la hija de Midoriko.

-¡Ya se! –Grito la joven volviendo la mirada hacia los dos jóvenes que estaban ansiosos de escuchar la idea de la mujer –Sango, quiero que conduzcas al joven Sesshoumaru a donde se encuentra la salida que usaba para ir al orfanato, para que yo entre a la mansión y así poder salir por la puerta principal, ahí me encontrare con usted –Se dirigió a Sesshoumaru, el cual solo desvió la mirada –Y le diré la segunda parte del plan –exclamo Aome muy segura.

-Esta bien señorita como usted diga… por aquí joven Betancourt–Dijo Sango mostrándole el camino a Sesshoumaru quien solo la miró con indiferencia.

-Muy bien ahora voy yo –se dijo Aome emanando un leve suspiro –Solo espero no toparme con Kikyo –susurro entrando a la mansión.  
Entre tanto una joven de mirada castaña se dirige a su habitación la idea de apoderarse de la perla le ronda por la mente, esta cegada por la envidia, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era poder sentir la presencia de La Shikon No Tama tan cerca, como si estuviese en poder de alguien.

-No es posible, Aome debe de tener la perla en su poder, entonces es un hecho, pero espero que funcione… -se dice Kikyo muy decidida.

FLASH BACK

-Explícate... -ordenó Kikyo sentándose a la orilla de la cama, recuperando la frialdad de sus ojos y el color de su piel -¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? -pregunta la joven Kikyo con curiosidad.

-Pues vera si usted... le pide a su hermana que le entregue esa joya como prueba de su cariño hacia usted, estoy casi segura que se la dará sin pensarlo dos veces –explica Kagura con voz maliciosa.

-No creo que sea tan fácil, debido a que si La Shikon No Tama puede controlarla, no olvides que esa joya es muy poderosa –dice Kikyo con indiferencia.

-Pero señorita, si usted sabe utilizar la bondad de su hermana la perla no tendrá ningún control sobre ella, sin embargo, si como usted dice, no resultara, yo le daré un conjuro muy efectivo que hará que por unos instantes la señorita Aome pierda el conocimiento, y así olvide lo ocurrido –dijo Kagura con una sonrisa maligna.

-Esta bien Kagura, todo sea por obtener esa perla, ya que así demostrare que esa estupida de Aome no se la merece… le daré en donde mas le duela, la haré pagar toda la humillación que me provoco al ser la elegida, y para eso te necesitare Kagura –se dirigió a la joven de mirada rojo-oxido.  
-Si señorita, yo haré lo que usted ordene –respondió Kagura inclinando la cabeza frente a Kikyo –Dígame que necesita –exclama la joven volviendo la mirada hacia la joven de mirada glacial.

-Pues necesito que averigües si mi hermana tiene algún enamorado o alguien a quien aprecie demasiado –respondió Kikyo volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Claro, eso será muy sencillo –Advirtió Kagura –Muy bien señorita, si ya no necesita de mis servicios, me retiro, con su permiso –dijo inclinando nuevamente la cabeza para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Si Kagura… y recuerda que debes ser muy cautelosa para que nadie se de cuenta de nuestro plan, no olvides el conjuro, por que estoy segura que lo voy a necesitar –exclama Kikyo antes de que la joven de cabello negro saliera de la habitación.

-Usted no se preocupe, déjelo todo en mis manos… no le fallare –respondió Kagura para después cerrar la puerta.

-Ahora si Aome, sufrirás como nunca en tu vida y desearas jamás haber nacido –dijo Kikyo apretando el puño y cambiando su mirada glacial a una llena de ira y coraje.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Kagura tiene razón, pero no me rebajare a pedírsela, mejor usare el conjuro, eso será mas fácil –dijo Kikyo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su armario y la abrió, tomo un vestido, para recibir a los invitados, se cambio y después bajo al salón donde estaba su madre esperándola.

-  
Un auto color negro se dirige a toda velocidad a la mansión de los Higurashi, dos hombres en su interior conversan de la ausencia de uno de los integrantes de la familia, para ser específica, del hijo mayor, el rostro de enojo del hijo menor del señor Inutaisho hace que el viaje sea un tanto agotador.

-Basta Inuyasha, tu hermano ya es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, así como tú, él tiene una vida y ni tú ni yo podemos intervenir –exclamó el señor maduro de cabello plateado.

-Lo se padre, pero estoy casi seguro que fue a la mansión de los Higurashi –exclama Inuyasha cruzando los brazos.

-Pero hijo mío¿eso que tiene de malo? –Pregunta Inutaisho con curiosidad –Tengo entendido que a tu hermano le interesa una de las señoritas Higurashi –exclama el señor Betancourt, pero su hijo solo desvía la mirada –Veo que a ti también te interesa una de esas jóvenes- asegura Inutaisho sonriendo.

-Así es padre, pero creo que ella no es la adecuada o al menos eso me temo –respondió Inuyasha son voltear a ver a su padre.

-¿La adecuada?... –interroga Inutaisho con curiosidad –Hijo, para ti ¿cual es la adecuada? –pregunta el señor de ojos dorados colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo menor.

-Aún no lo se… pero lo averiguare mucho antes de que Sesshoumaru intervenga –dijo casi susurrando haciendo que Inutaisho quedara muy sorprendido con la actitud de su hijo.

-Inuyasha… no deberías de tener esa rivalidad con tu hermano, él es muy frió e indiferente pero no es razón para que se comporten así –dijo el padre de Inuyasha con tono preocupado, pero el joven Betancourt solo ignoro las palabras de su padre.  
Cuando divisaron la mansión de los Higurashi, los dorados ojos de Inuyasha se tornaron alegres, era evidente que deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible, pero su semblante cambio repentinamente al ver dos siluetas en la entrada de la mansión.

-  
La joven Higurashi entra apresuradamente a la mansión tratando de evitar ser vista y así llegar a la entrada principal, pero una mujer la detiene sujetándole el brazo, Aome al volver la mirada se da cuenta de que es su madre la que ha detenido su avance.

-Madre… te estaba buscando –dijo la joven de castaña mirada con nerviosismo, pero la Midoriko solo la miró detenidamente.

-Hay Aome ya se te olvido que tienes que estar en el salón para recibir a los Betancourt –exclamó la señora Higurashi en un tono sarcástico –Anda, ve a ver si no han llegado aun –dijo Midoriko sonriente para después marcharse en dirección a la habitación de Kikyo.

-Uff… por poco me descubre –exclamo Aome aliviada retirándose hacia la entrada. Aunque todavía se iba cuidando de no ser descubierta por su hermana o Kagura ya que esas dos mujeres solo la observaban como aves de rapiña.

-Al fin llego –exclamó Sesshoumaru volviendo la mirada hacia la joven que salía de la mansión, sus dorados ojos se enfrascaron en la sonrisa que Aome le obsequio.

-Lo siento joven Sesshoumaru, es que mi madre me entretuvo un poco –respondió Aome bajando el rostro debido al sonrojo del mismo.

-No tiene importancia, pero diga ya el dichoso plan que según usted tenia – dijo Sesshoumaru algo altanero, pero la joven de castaña mirada solo ignoro aquellas palabras.

-Bueno, entrare primero y usted llamara a la puerta, así de "casualidad" yo le atenderé –propuso Aome –después, si preguntan la razón por la cual usted llego antes dirá que solo pasaba por aquí y recordó que su padre vendría –expreso la joven un tanto nerviosa por el silencio que hubo después de que termino de hablar.

-Esta bien –respondió el apuesto hombre de cabello plateado que se acercaba a ella sigilosamente –Sabe… es usted muy ingeniosa –dijo Sesshoumaru de una manera sarcástica.

-Sesshoumaru¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta un joven de mirada dorada y cabello plateado acercándose rápidamente hacia donde se encuentra Aome con Sesshoumaru.

-Padre… buenas noches –saludó el joven Betancourt inclinando un poco la cabeza frente a su padre –Padre, ella es la joven que posee la Shikon No Tama.

-¿Cómo es posible?-exclamaron los dos hombres sorprendidos volteando a ver a la joven que solo sonrió.

-  
Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado y les pido que si les gusta el fic me manden reviews para que lo continue... me he tardado un poco por que he tenido unos problemas sentimentales.. T-T!!

Aome: Vamos Nena no te desanimes, al menos ya tragiste el capitulo no?- consolandome

Sesshoumaru: Humanas!!!!!- (¬¬!!)

KIkyo: hay por favor... dejense de eso, me voy a vomitar

May: basta Kikyo o te saco del fic... tampoco te portes tan mal conmigo, soy la escritora y deberias de agradecer que te cuento para un fic (ò.ó)

Aome:Tranquilas chicas... los lectores no desean verlas peleear

May: Lo se... una disculpa a todos los lectores (.) chicos despidanse...

Sesshoumaru: Adios!!!

Aome: Arrivederchi!!

KIkyo: Bah!!

Inuyasha (agitado): Ya llegue

Sesshoumaru: Ya para que inutil?

May: despidete Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Adios a todas y todos los que siguen este fic

Todos excepto Kikyo y Sesshoumaru: HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (-!!!)


	8. Chapter 8:Lo Inesperado

Bueno ahora les traigo el siguiente capitulo, agradesco mucho a todos los que han leido mi fic, la verdad es que significa mucho para mi que lo sigan, ya que es mi primer fic y este si tiene final, les aseguro que sera bueno, en fin los dejo para que lo lean. -!  
****

**_Sesshoumaru y Aome_**

**Capitulo Ocho: LO INESPERADO**

Un hombre maduro observa detenidamente a la joven de castaña mirada, se acerca a ella la toma de la mano y con respeto deposita un beso en esta.

-Señorita, es un honor conocer a la dama que tendrá el deber de proteger la Shikon No Tama –exclama Inutaisho con alegría, pero la joven lo mira confusa.

-Discúlpeme, pero no se de que me esta hablando- respondió la joven mirando al señor Betancourt con ternura haciendo que Inutaisho e incluso Inuyasha se sorprendieran de las palabras de la joven.

-Padre, ella no recuerda lo que ocurrió –susurro Sesshoumaru para que solo su padre lo escuchara, pero Inuyasha ya estaba ideando un plan para que Aome le entregara la perla.

-¿Pero como?-preguntó Inutaisho algo preocupado, pero su hijo mayor solo advirtió que le explicaría todo cuando estuviesen a solas –Esta bien hijo, hay que entrar –respondió el padre de ambos jóvenes de cabello plateado.

-Caballeros pasen por aquí –exclamó Aome alegremente mientras les mostraba el camino a los invitados, pero el joven Betancourt solo la miraba detenidamente.

-Buenas noches –saludó Midoriko mientras entraban los Betancourt al salón –No los escuche llegar, discúlpenme… pero tomen asiento –exclamó la señora Higurashi dirigiéndose a un sillón que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¿Se les ofrece algo de tomar?-pregunta Aome con una sonrisa en los labios, pero ambos jóvenes dicen que "no", en cambio el señor Inutaisho acepta gustosamente –Bueno enseguida se lo traigo –responde la joven de dulce mirada.

-Espere¿La puedo acompañar? –pregunta Sesshoumaru con frialdad levantándose de su asiento, Aome solo sonrió como seña de un "si"-Con su permiso –dijo el apuesto joven al retirarse.

-¿Me puede explicar que es lo que sucedió en la casa?-pregunta Aome al salir del salón, pero Sesshoumaru no le prestó la mínima atención.

-Señorita Higurashi yo…- empezó Sesshoumaru a hablar –quiero que sepa que usted… no me es del todo indiferente –exclamó Sesshoumaru acercándose a la joven sigilosamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de Aome.

-Joven Sesshoumaru yo… no se que decir-respondió la joven que solo podía ver detenidamente los hermosos ojos de Sesshoumaru, la suave mano del joven Betancourt acaricia la mejilla de Aome que solo cierra los ojos.

-No diga nada señorita-exclama Sesshoumaru acercando sus labios a los de ella y lo inevitable sucedió, el joven de mirada dorada besó a Aome, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que ese beso era el primero de la hermosa mujer, debido a lo tímido que se torno este.

-Discúlpeme… -exclamó la joven de tez blanca apartando a Sesshoumaru de ella-No debí de haberlo hecho¿Qué pensara de mi? –susurro Aome volviendo la mirada hacia un costado.

-Yo pienso que usted es una mujer muy hermosa y tímida, y si me permite me gustaría pretenderla-dijo Sesshoumaru tomando la mano de Aome y depositando un dulce beso en la misma.

-Joven Sesshoumaru yo… -trato de responder la joven Higurashi pero en ese instante Kikyo entro haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan hacia donde se encontraba ella (¬¬!!!).

-Aome, el señor Inutaisho esta esperando la bebida que pidió y tu aquí estas como tonta… ya date prisa- dijo la joven de mirada glacial.

-Si ya voy-respondió Aome tomando la charola que estaba frente a ella- Vamos joven Sesshoumaru, debemos regresar al salón- dijo la joven de cabello azabache con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando iban entrando al salón la señora Higurashi se acerco a su hija con una sonrisa, también se acercaron los dos caballeros (Inutaisho e Inuyasha), acto que preocupo a ambos jóvenes que apenas llegaban.

-Hija mía, el joven Inuyasha ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio- explicó Midoriko con alegría, pero la joven de mirada castaña se quedó pasmada, no podía responder nada que solo dejo caer la charola que traía en las manos.

-¿Qué diablos dicen?... Inuyasha eres un maldito-exclamó Sesshoumaru tomando a su hermano de la camisa, acto que asusto a ambos señores.

-¡¡Suéltame Sesshoumaru!!- grito Inuyasha tratando de soltarse de los fuertes brazos de su hermano que enfrasco la mirada dorada de una forma muy amenazante.

-¡¡Sesshoumaru suelta inmediatamente a tu hermano!!-exclamó Inutaisho con desesperación acercándose a sus dos hijos, pero la furia del joven de mirada glacial no permitía que la razón tomase el mando en su persona.

-Basta… no se peleen, por favor deténganse… -exclamó Aome con unas gotitas de agua salada mojando sus mejillas-Joven Sesshoumaru, le suplicó que suelte a su hermano-dijo la joven de mirada castaña acercándose al hijo mayor de Inutaisho.

-Aome, la decisión esta tomada, te casaras con el joven Inuyasha-respondió Midoriko alejando a la joven de ambos hombres.

-Ya veremos…- susurro el apuesto joven de mirada fría soltando a su hermano menor para así salir de la mansión, acto seguido por la partida de Aome hacia su habitación.

-Creo que no fue la noticia que ellos esperaban-exclamó Inutaisho en un tono preocupado-Inuyasha estas seguro de casarte ¿verdad?-pregunta el señor Betancourt incrédulo.  
-Por supuesto que si padre, pero discutiremos después la fecha, ya que no lo tomaron muy bien-respondió Inuyasha con tono burlón, Kikyo que observó toda la situación estaba muy sorprendida por que estaba mas que segura que Inuyasha tenía interés en ella.

-¿Qué habrá pasado para que el joven Inuyasha hiciera tal barbaridad?-se preguntaba Kikyo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba sintiendo celos de su hermana, como si le hubiese quitado algo, esto hizo que la mujer de mirada glacial se decidiera definitivamente a quitarle la joya a su hermana antes de que se casara con el joven Betancourt.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una joven de cabello negro espera impacientemente, camina de un lado a otro tratando de calmar su curiosidad, de pronto Aome entra apresuradamente a la habitación donde se encuentra Sango y sin mirarla se recuesta en la cama, con el rostro sobre la almohada.

-Señorita Aome¿esta usted bien?- pregunta Sango preocupada tomando asiento a un costado de la joven que solloza en silencio.

-Sango… me voy a casar- responde Aome sin apartar la almohada de su rostro-Con el joven Betancourt- exclama, pero esta vez desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Con el joven Sesshoumaru? –Interroga Sango con un tono alegre, pero la joven de mirada castaña niega con la cabeza recostada en la almohada - ¿Entonces con el joven Inuyasha?- exclama la joven de mirada café levantándose debido a la sorpresa que ha generado la respuesta de Aome.

-Así es Sango, me voy a casar con el joven Inuyasha- respondió Aome colocándose a la orilla de la cama mirando con tristeza a la bella mujer que la consuela.

-Esto debe ser un error, yo vi como el joven Inuyasha observaba a su hermana Kikyo durante la fiesta-exclamó Sango abrazando a la joven que solo bajaba la mirada.

-Pero ha pedido mi mano en matrimonio, y mi madre acepto, solo falta poner la fecha de la celebración… hay Sango y lo peor de todo es que mientras mi madre, el señor Inutaisho y el joven Inuyasha hacían planes de boda en el salón, el joven Sesshoumaru me pedía autorización para pretenderme…- dijo Aome recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sango –Pero lo mas grave es que… hasta me besó- reveló la joven sollozando.

-Tranquila señorita, no fue su culpa… usted ni siquiera se imaginaba que el joven Inuyasha tuviera esos planes- apuntó la joven de cabello negro abrazando a Aome.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una alcoba llega presurosamente una mujer de cabello negro y lacio, su mirada castaña enfría todo el lugar, la desesperación se hace presente. La joven camina de un lado a otro, esta decidida a lograr su cometido pero hay algo que la hace dudar, talvez el miedo de ser descubierta o quizá sea el cariño que le tiene a su hermana, aunque la segunda opción estaría para pensarse mucho; en fin, después de mucho meditar toma asiento y llama a su dama de compañía.

-¿Me llamó señorita Kikyo?- respondió una joven de cabello negro y ojos rojo-oxido que entraba sigilosamente a la habitación.

-Kagura… lo he decidido, utilizare el conjuro que me recomendaste para arrebatarle la Shikon No Tama a mi hermanita- expuso Kikyo tornando su mirada malévolamente.

-Muy bien… entonces usted deberá…-empezó Kagura a explicar, pero en la mente de Kikyo solo podía estar la imagen del joven Inuyasha, aun tenía la duda del por que ese hombre quería casarse con su inmadura hermana.

-Kagura…-interrumpió la joven de mirada glacial-¿Qué razón tendría el joven Inuyasha en casarse con Aome?- preguntó algo desanimada, estaba claro que le afligía no ser ella la que se fuese a casar con el apuesto hombre.

-Hay señorita… talvez quiere poseer mas riqueza- contestó Kagura acercándose a Kikyo que solo negó con la cabeza sin voltear a verla.

-No lo creo Kagura, ya que si fuese por eso escogería a cualquiera de las dos… tú y yo sabemos que estaba muy interesado en mí- afirmó Kikyo colocando su mano en el bello vestido azul cielo que llevaba.

-En eso tiene usted razón, pero entonces ¿Cuál seria el motivo?- interrogó la joven de mirada rojo-oxido, mirándose ambas mujeres y al ver que no tenían un buen motivo dejaron ese tema a un lado, ahora lo que mas importaba era idear correctamente el plan para despojar a Aome de la perla.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión de los Betancourt un joven de cabellera plateada llega a su recamara y con coraje lanza todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, esta tan sorprendido por todo lo que paso ese día que parecía no tener fin, no era posible que su propio hermano se fuese a casar con la mujer que a él le interesaba.

-¡¡Maldito seas Inuyasha!!- exclamó con furia haciendo temblar a toda persona que escuchó esas palabras, de pronto alguien llama a la puerta y Sesshoumaru abre sin titubear.

-Hijo mío¿Qué sucede?-pregunta un señor de cabello plateado entrando a la alcoba del apuesto joven.

-Padre… ¿Por que acepto esa proposición que hizo el estúpido de mi hermano?- pregunta con frialdad el joven de mirada ámbar tomando asiento a un lado de su padre que solo lo observa.

-Tu hermano esta enamorado de esa mujer- responde Inutaisho, pero el joven de cabellera plateada se levanta de manera brusca.

-Por favor padre… es tan ingenuo¿De verdad se creyó todo eso de que estaba enamorado de la señorita Aome?- pregunta Sesshoumaru de forma altanera e irónica.

-Pues si… la verdad estaba casi seguro que la joven Kikyo era la elegida de mi hijo menor, pero ahora nos dio esta sorpresita- responde Inutaisho un tanto incrédulo de las acciones de su hijo menor.

-Es por la perla… es un desgraciado, pero no se saldrá con la suya, yo me encargare de que la señorita Aome se retracte de ese matrimonio- exclamo Sesshoumaru para después salir de la habitación.

-Esto se ve muy mal… ahora mis dos hijos se pelearan por una mujer- expuso el señor Betancourt colocando sus manos en el rostro, esto daría inicio a la gran rivalidad entre Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_CONTINUARA_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, me tarde un poco por que hace poco entre a trabajar y no me habia dado tiempo de bajar el capitulo, ya que los tengo listos... ademas tuve unos problemitas en mi casa y con mis pretendientes, pero esa es otra historia.  
Opiniones, reproches, juicios, demandar, asesinatos, criticas, recordadas de mi mamá, reclamos, aclaraciones, golpes, insultos, etc. manden reviews por favor.  
PARA TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC DEL MISTERIO DEL AMOR, SI DESEAN SABER COMO ACABA, DIGANME PARA QUE SE LOS MANDE POR MSN... BUENO ME DESPIDO CUIDENSE Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC.


	9. Chapter 9: El Robo

Bueno amigas y amigos lectores aqui les traigo el noveno capitulo de esta historia, he leido sus reviews y me da mucho gusto que sigan mi fic, la verdad es que me desepcione un poco por que una de mis historias no dio mucho resultado y por eso la quite (EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR), pero como se han interesado ya la publique de nuevo, bueno me tarde un poco en actualizar este fic, por que estube algo atareada, entre la escuela, mi trabajo y mis asuntos personales no me habia puesto a seguirlo y mucho menos traer este capitulo, pero despues de darme un tiempo, aqui esta, espero que lo disfruten... Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero si lo quiero mucho (¬¬!! aunque haga sufrir a mi linda Aome) o.O ademas AMO a mi Sessho... Agradesco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y les agradesco infinitamente las criticas, sean buenas o malas, para mi toda opinion cuenta. Ok ok, ya me cayo para que puedan leer -!  
Una acotacion... soy Melanie!!, por si interrumpo y me dicen algo mis personajes 

**_Sesshoumaru y Aome_**

**_Capitulo Nueve: EL ROBO_**

Los calidos rayos del sol entran por la ventana y tocan un rostro de tez blanca, los cabellos azabache descansan sobre la almohada y unos cuantos traviesillos en el rostro de una joven de ojos castaños, a pesar de ser despertada por los rayos de luz toma el edredón y se cubre completamente, inexplicablemente, claro para ella, se siente cansada.

-"Quizá sea por lo atareada que se ha vuelto mi rutina, ahora debo preparar todo para la boda"- piensa Aome mientras permanece aun acostada en su cama.

-Señorita Aome, el joven Sesshoumaru la busca- exclama Sango frente a la puerta de la habitación, claro sin abrirla.

-Enseguida lo atiendo… Sango¿Dijiste que era el joven Sesshoumaru?- preguntó la joven de castaña mirada levantándose rápidamente.(uy y quien no lo haria-!!)

-Así es señorita… -respondió Sango un tanto sorprendida, era evidente que a la señorita Aome le interesaba el joven Betancourt.

-Sango… pasa por favor- ordena Aome colocándose una fina bata color fiusha –Vamos Sango no debemos hacer esperar al joven Betancourt- exclamo la joven de cabello azabache sentándose frente al tocador.

-Si señorita… como usted ordene –respondió la joven de cabello negro comenzando a cepillar sus hermosos cabellos ondulados de Aome.

Tan pronto como estuvo lista, Aome se dirigió hacia el gran salón, donde esperaba aquel joven de mirada glacial, al entrar vio al joven Betancourt que observaba a través de la ventana.

-Buen día joven Sesshoumaru- dijó la joven con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que Sesshoumaru volviese la mirada hacia ella.

-Buen día señorita Higurashi… Benditos los ojos que la miran este glorioso día- Exclamó Sesshoumaru tomando la mano de la joven Aome y depositando en ella un calido beso, provocando el sonrojo de la mujer de cabello azabache.

-Y ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?- preguntó Aome ofreciéndole asiento al joven que solo la observaba detenidamente.

-Pues vera… yo deseaba que me acompañara a un evento importante- explicó Sesshoumaru de manera muy fría.

-Mm… a mi me encantaría, pero usted sabe que en un mes se celebrara mi boda con el joven Inuyasha, por ello no creo que pueda asistir- expuso Aome bajando la mirada, Sesshoumaru pudo notar que no estaba del todo feliz por la dichosa boda.

-Señorita Aome, contésteme una sola cosa… ¿Mi hermano ha tomado enserio esta boda, es decir, la ha venido a visitar con planes de salir o de pasar un momento con usted?- preguntó el apuesto joven mirando hacia el frente.

-Mm… no, solo viene con el señor Inutaisho- respondió la joven desanimada- Siempre soñé con casarme con un hombre que me amara y que pudiese sentir lo mismo por él, pero ahora… -dijó Aome hasta que sus lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-No lo ama… me lo suponía, usted es muy diferente a las demás… -responde Sesshoumaru volviendo la mirada hacia la joven que trata de disimular su llanto.

-Vamos al jardín, necesito salir un momento- expuso Aome sonriendo de una manera desanimada, estaba cansada, pero ella no entendía por que se sentía así.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, Aome se acerco a los rosales, inclinó su rostro hacia las rosas, pero antes de levantarse, se desmayo pero fue sostenida por los calidos brazos del joven Betancourt, quien estaba percibiendo una extraña presencia.

-Aome… entrégame la perla- ordenó una joven que se aproximaba lentamente, provocando que Aome se levantase y avanzara hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz.

-Deténgase, por favor señorita Aome- ordenó Sesshoumaru tomando a la joven de cabello azabache de la cintura, pero Aome seguía intentando ir a ese lugar. Sesshoumaru la coloco frente a él, sin embargo sus ojos castaños de Aome no tenían expresión alguna, era como si estuviese inconsciente, eso le preocupo mucho al apuesto hombre.

-Suéltela… ella debe entregarme la Shikon No Tama- afirmó Kikyo acercándose sigilosamente.

-No lo voy a permitir, esa joya no es tuya y jamás lo será- aseguró en joven Betancourt que sostenía a la bella Aome, pero Kikyo lo miro de una manera muy extraña.

-Aome, tienes que atacarlo… -exclamo Kikyo con una sonrisa malévola mientras la joven de mirada castaña se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a intentar golpear a Sesshoumaru, sin embargo el solo esquivaba los golpes de Aome.

La pelea se hacia tediosa ya que Sesshoumaru no atacaba a la joven de la que estaba enamorado, así que Kikyo ordenó que Aome hiciera uso de sus poderes espirituales, Aome cerró los ojos y coloco sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a desprender una luz muy potente y cegadora.

-Aome detente… por favor reacciona- grito Sesshoumaru tratando de que la joven de dulce mirada se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero todo fue en vano, la joven Higurashi abrió los ojos que estaban llenos de odio y comenzó a golpear a todo el que se pusiera enfrente, incluyendo a su hermana.

-Aome, a mi no me ataques, es a él- gritó Kikyo señalando a Sesshoumaru, pero no fue suficiente, Aome había sido totalmente poseída por el espíritu de la perla.

-Sesshoumaru, tienes que hacer que Aome expulse la perla de su cuerpo- ordenó una voz muy conocida, a decir verdad era la voz de la Shikon No Tama.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- preguntó desesperado Sesshoumaru tomando entre sus brazos a la joven de cabello azabache que no tenía expresión alguna en los ojos.

-Tienes un poder especial, ahora concéntrate…- ordenó aquella voz mientras que el joven de cabellera plateada hacia lo que decía. Su cuerpo se sentía distinto, por sus venas corría la sangre de un youkai, en su rostro se tornaron unas rayas de color púrpura y en su frente se dibujo una luna de color azul rey, en sus manos crecieron garras y en su cuerpo se tornaron mas sus músculo, la fuerza en sus brazos se hizo mas grande- Ahora rasga el costado de Aome, para poder retirar la perla- explicó la voz de la Shikon No Tama.

-No puedo, le haré daño… -se rehusó el joven de mirada glacial que observaba con tristeza a la joven Aome que intentaba soltarse de sus imponentes brazos.  
-Tienes que hacerlo Sesshoumaru, es la única forma de salvarla, ese odio que vez en sus ojos se debe a que esta siendo purificada y si no haces lo que te digo ella morirá- explicó la Shikon No Tama.

-Perdóname Aome- dijó Sesshoumaru para después cerrar los ojos y enterrar sus garras a un costado de Aome provocando un gemido de la joven que abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, sus pupilas se dilataron.

-No Sesshoumaru… ¿Qué has hecho?- grita Kikyo al ver lo que Sesshoumaru había hecho, pero el joven de cabellera plateada no hizo caso de lo que Kikyo había dicho. Mientras retiraba la perla y la arrojaba muy lejos, Aome lo miro, sus ojos tenían la ternura de siempre.

-Joven Sesshoumaru… Grasias- dijó Aome antes de desmayarse, Sesshoumaru se sentía el hombre más ruin de todos, el cargo en sus brazos a la joven, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba aquella extraña casa donde reposaba la perla.

-Al fin la Shikon No Tama es mía- exclamó Kikyo tomando la perla entre sus dedos, en ese momento la joya se torno en un color oscuro. Llegó Inuyasha que buscaba a su hermano ya que se había enterado de que había ido a casa de los Higurashi, eso le hacia desconfiar debido a la atracción que sentía por la joven Aome.

-Señorita Kikyo… -dijó Inuyasha, pero se quedo quieto, a causa de que él también había recibido poderes especiales para proteger a la nueva dueña de la perla, pero el joven Betancourt se convertiría en un hanyou, ya que Kikyo tenia una impureza muy fuerte y no permitía que fuese youkai.

-Joven Inuyasha, busca a mi hermana ¿Verdad?- interrogo Kikyo volteándose hacia donde se encontraba él.  
Se acercó a centímetros de él, estaba dispuesta a todo por comprobar que el joven Inuyasha solo quería a su hermana por conveniencia…

-  
Un joven llega frente a una puerta, pero no tiene la llave, así que trata de que la joven que lleva en los brazos despierte para que pueda entregarle la llave.

-Señorita Aome, por favor despierte… necesito la llave- dijó Sesshoumaru preocupado, algo que era muy extraño en él, no podía entenderlo muy bien, pero esa mujer le importaba mas de lo que él creía.

-¿Qué sucedió?… ¿Dónde estamos?- respondió Aome con dificultad tratando de estabilizarse.

-Necesito la llave, démela por favor…- respondió Sesshoumaru sin titubear, pero la joven estaba muy adolorida como para moverse, aunque lo intento, fue en vano.

-Lo siento pero me duele mucho mi cuerpo, tendrá que tomarla usted- exclamó Aome titubeando un poco a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo- Esta en mi bolsillo del vestido- afirmó para después quedarse dormida.

La preocupación se apoderaba del indiferente joven que en cuanto entró a la casa donde estuvo con Aome cuando esta recibió la Shikon No Tama. Recostó a la joven que llevaba en los brazos en la única cama que se encontraba en ese lugar.  
Después de un largo rato los ojos castaños de la joven Aome por fin se abrieron, intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo aun le dolía, no tanto como antes, trataba de hacer memoria para poder recordar lo que había pasado.

-¿Se siente mejor?- preguntó Sesshoumaru entrando a la casa con un recipiente con agua- Permítame limpiarle la herida- dijó acercándose sigilosamente a la joven que no podía ni levantarse de la cama.

-Pero dígame que es lo que sucedió- respondió Aome con un poco de angustia y al ver eso Sesshoumaru no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

-Pues vera su hermana….

-  
Mientras tanto, en el jardín de la mansión de los Higurashi una joven se acerca a un hombre de cabello plateado, y por la mente de este se cruzan muchas ideas, pero sobre todo el deseo de besar a esa mujer de ojos castaños tan fríos como el mismo hielo.

-Inuyasha… yo se que no quieres a mi hermana, que solo deseabas tener la Shikon No Tama…- afirmó Kikyo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha que solo miraba ese rostro pálido que tanto le fascinaba.

-Señorita Kikyo yo…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kikyo le había obstruido el paso a las palabras con sus labios, era justo lo que el joven Betancourt esperaba, pero ahora el problema era que Inuyasha estaba comprometido con Aome, ambos sabían que no existía atracción alguna entre ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en menos de un mes se mandarían las invitaciones para la boda y en dos semanas seria el banquete que serviría para presentar ante todos la inesperada boda.

-Inuyasha, no quiero que te cases con la tonta de mi hermana, yo se lo que sientes por mi…- dijó Kikyo después de separarse de los labios del joven de ojos dorados.

-Señorita Kikyo, que mas quisiera yo que casarme con usted, pero he dado mi palabra de que se efectuaría esa boda y no hay marcha atrás- respondió Inuyasha bajando la mirada.

-Entonces tendremos que asegurarnos de que Aome este muerta, ya que tu hermano la ha herido- respondió Kikyo con una mirada llena de maldad.

-¿Cómo?... Sesshoumaru le hizo daño a la señorita Aome, no puedo creerlo, él esta interesado en ella- manifestó Inuyasha con sorpresa, él sabia muy bien lo que su hermano sentía por esa mujer.

-No me interesa, lo que yo quiero es terminar con su existencia…- exclamó Kikyo con amargura y rencor en los ojos glaciales que poseía y tomando entre sus dedos la Shikon No Tama provocando la sorpresa de Inuyasha.

-**_CONTINUARA-_**

**__**

Bueno espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, la neta me siento tan feliz por que ya casi termino de publicar este fic... es el unico que tiene final ya que es el primero, para mi tiene un valor muy importante... hay unas cuantas sorpresillas mas adelante,... TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA... Bueno ahora si me despido esperando verlos pronto, cuidense mucho y recuerden dejar reviews con sus opiniones, demandas, asesinatos, reclamos, felicitaciones, regaños, golpes, reproches, juicios, demandas, criticas, recordadas de mi mamá, aclaraciones, insultos, etc.


	10. Chapter 10:El Plan

Hola!!!! aqui estoy de nueva cuenta trayendo mis capitulos de este fic... ya es el 10, de 15, ya mero da fin esperenlo por que hay muchas cosas que espero les guste, bueno me tarde un poco debido a unos problemitas que surgieron en mi vida... me enferme, tuve peleas en mi casa, termine con mi novio, tenia trabajos que entregar, etc... algo dificil no??, pero por fin pude actualizar... quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews y a los que leen mi fic, me dan muchos animos, ya que este fic tiene un valor sentimental muy grande, es el primero que traje... bueno, cuando termine este subire otro ke apenas estoy iniciando... para el proximo capitulo les cuanto mas o menos de lo ke se trata este nuevo fic... ok, ahora los dejo para que lean... (los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero me encantan) 

**_Sesshoumaru y Aome_**

**_Capitulo Diez: EL PLAN_**

Después de que a la joven Higurashi le arrebataran la Shikon No Tama, Sesshoumaru estuvo al pendiente de ella, y junto con Kouga y Sango idearon un plan; Sango se disfrazaría de Aome, para avisarle a su madre que pasaría un tiempo con Ayame, la novia de Kouga, para que así Aome tuviera tiempo para curarse.

-¿Cómo esta la señorita Aome?- pregunta Sango con preocupación y tomando la suave mano de Aome.

-No se preocupe, ya esta mejor, espero que este lista para que deshaga el estupido compromiso con mi hermano- respondió Sesshoumaru sentándose en una silla que se encontraba en la casa, cruzó los brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Sango?- exclamó Aome apenas abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la joven sentándose en la cama y mirando toda la casa.  
-Señorita Aome, que bueno¿Se encuentra mejor?- respondió la joven tomando asiento a la orilla de la cama.

-Si, muchas grasias…- dijó Aome con una tierna sonrisa que provoco que la joven de cabello negro la abrazara- Tranquila Sango, todo esta bien- exclamó la joven de castaños ojos alegremente.

-¿Ya no le duele?- preguntó Sesshoumaru levantándose de la silla donde estaba, pero Aome solo sonrió como siempre, era evidente que ya se encontraba bien- Tengo que regresar a casa, en menos de dos días será el banquete que presentara mi boda con el joven Inuyasha- exclamó Aome levantándose de la cama.

-¿Esta segura de que se quiere casar con él?- preguntó Sesshoumaru colocándose frente a ella y ayudándola a mantenerse de pie.

-Ese es mi deber, di mi palabra de que me casaría y por lo tanto no puedo retractarme- respondió Aome entristeciendo sus hermosos ojos castaños.

-Sango… ¿conseguiste la invitación que te encargue?- preguntó Sesshoumaru volviendo la mirada hacia la joven de cabello negro que sacaba de una pequeña bolsa un sobre.

-Aquí lo tiene joven Sesshoumaru…- respondió Sango entregándole el sobre al joven que la sostuvo con la mano, Aome se sentó en la cama para que Sesshoumaru pudiese ver con tranquilidad el sobre.

-Como lo sospeche, será fácil hacer que ese compromiso tome otro sentido- dijó Sesshoumaru con un poco de malicia.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado joven Betancourt?- pregunta Aome con curiosidad colocando su mano en su herida.

-Pues verán señoritas… la invitación dice así:

**_"ESTIMADA FAMILA MACBRIDE ESTA CORDIALMENTE INVITADA AL BANQUETE QUE SE LLEVARA A CABO EN LA MANSION DE LA FAMILIA HIGURASHI PARA CELEBRAR EL COMPROMISO DE EL JOVEN BETANCOURT Y LA SEÑORITA HIGURASHI EL DIA 15 DE MARZO, ESPERAMOS SU PRESENCIA EN ESTE EVENTO TAN ESPECIAL"._**

-Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- responde algo confundida Aome mirando la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

-Señorita Aome, haremos que los comprometidos sean su hermana Kikyo y mi hermano Inuyasha- respondió Sesshoumaru seguro de sus palabras, pero Aome negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta Sesshoumaru un tanto molesto.

-No podría hacerle eso a mi hermana…- respondió Aome con indignación provocando el enojo de Sesshoumaru.

-Después de lo que le hizo aun la defiende… es usted tan…- reclamó Sesshoumaru deteniéndose al hablar debido a que a pesar de todo le gustaba esa mujer.

-Dígalo, no se detenga¿Qué iba a decir joven Sesshoumaru?- exclamó Aome poniéndose al tu por tu con Sesshoumaru que se ponía cada minuto mas furioso.

-Vasta, no discutiré con usted, además Sango ya inicio con el plan…- dijó Sesshoumaru recobrando la frialdad que lo caracterizaba- Sango ve a preparar lo que falta, que en menos de dos días tiene que estar todo preparado- ordenó Sesshoumaru.

-¿Lo harán sin mi consentimiento? –preguntó Aome con enojo, pero ambos asistieron con la cabeza, provocando la indignación de la joven Higurashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El día del banquete llegó, en la mansión de los Higurashi todo estaba atareado, la hija menor de Midoriko se encontraba en el jardín, tenia dos días de haber regresado y aunque aun le dolía un poco su cuerpo, decidió hacer frente a su compromiso.

-Señorita Aome, el joven Betancourt llegó y pide hablar con usted- exclamó Sango inclinándose un poco, pero Aome solo asistió con la cabeza sin voltear.

-"Debe de tratarse del joven Inuyasha que viene a ver los últimos detalles de la fiesta"- pensó la joven levantándose de la banca que se encontraba frente a una fuente hermosa.

-Buen día señorita Higurashi- dijó un hombre de voz varonil que llegaba sigilosamente al jardín, inmediatamente Aome volvió la mirada hacia él, ya que su tono altanero lo conocía.

-Buen día joven Sesshoumaru y…- respondió Aome mirando a un joven de cabello negro, ojos azules como zafiros y tez apiñonada es muy guapopensó Sango observándolo.

-El es Bankotsu, es un nuevo empleado que acabo de contratar, él cuidara de ti mientras no estoy- exclamó Sesshoumaru presentando al apuesto joven.

-¿Para cuidarme?... No necesito que me cuiden, estoy muy bien, además para eso tengo a Kouga- replicó Aome cruzando los brazos- Y si mas lo recuerdo, hoy me comprometo oficialmente con el joven Inuyasha- explicó la joven de cabello azabache dándole la espalda a los dos jóvenes, pero Sesshoumaru se acerco despacio.

-No sea tan testaruda, ya le explique lo que vamos a hacer…- explicó Sesshoumaru susurrándole al oído, acto que provoco un escalofrió en la joven.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende?- preguntó Aome indignada- No debería hacer eso, en menos de una hora mi compromiso será formal y ni usted ni Sango lo impedirán, estoy dispuesta a cumplir mi palabra- explicó Aome retirándose de aquel lugar que hacia que el joven Sesshoumaru la pusiera nerviosa.

-Sango, ya sabes que hacer, no permitiré que mi hermano se quede con ella, además tenemos que recuperar la Shikon No Tama a como de lugar- señaló Sesshoumaru, Sango asistió y se retiró.

-Bankotsu… tu tarea es cuidarla a todo momento, no quiero que le pase nada- ordenó Sesshoumaru con ternura, sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo especial cada vez que veía a esa mujer que estaba decidida a casarse con Inuyasha.

-Si señor…- respondió Bankotsu inclinándose un poco y retirarse del jardín, Mientras que Sesshoumaru observaba la fuente, estaba sintiendo algo extraño, pero no podía entender que es lo que le estaba pasando, el por que de esa ansiedad de cuidar de Aome, no solo era su misión, era algo mas profundo, algo que hacia vibrar su cuerpo al recordar aquel tímido beso que recibió de la joven de castaños ojos que hacían que deseara ser mirado por ellos.

-"¿Qué me esta pasando?, esa mujer…"-se preguntó a si mismo colocando su mano en su rostro- ¿Por qué deseo cuidarla?...- seguía interrogándose, pero en su mente solo estaba su imagen de Aome en sus brazos, tan vulnerable, que en ese momento hubiese dado la vida por ella, pero él no era así, Sesshoumaru era incapaz de preocuparse por otra persona que no fuese él mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------En una habitación dos mujeres conversan de una manera muy agitada, no hay tiempo que perder, en menos de una hora debían poner en marcha aquel plan que habían hecho junto con el joven Betancourt, era necesario alejar a su hermana de ahí, ya que si descubría lo que era capaz de hacer seria muy malo para todos sus planes.

-Date prisa Kagura, no tardan en llegar los primeros invitados- exclamó Kikyo nerviosa, pero la mujer de ojos rojo-oxido estaba aun mas nerviosa que ella.

-Señorita Kikyo, no creo que funcione su plan, ya que el joven Sesshoumaru es algo frío, no cree que rechace a la señorita Aome-expuso Kagura un tanto preocupada.

-Si es así no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ya sabes que se lo tendría bien merecido- respondió Kikyo con frialdad- Ahora date prisa- ordenó Kikyo molesta.

-Si señorita Kikyo…- respondió la joven de cabello negro arreglando el vestido de Kikyo.

Ya todo estaba listo, Midoriko estaba recibiendo a los primeros invitados que tenían un par de dudas con respecto a la pareja que contraería nupcias, ya que como había dicho Sesshoumaru, la invitación solo decía los apellidos de los jóvenes, pero en cada familia mencionada había dos hijos.

-Madre… deseo anunciar a la pareja comprometida, si no es mucho inconveniente- propuso Kikyo dejando a Midoriko atónita.

-Pues… esta bien como gustes- respondió su madre sonriendo, la mirada de Kikyo se torno malévola, esto era el inicio de su plan, ahora solo faltaba que los invitados mas importantes llegaran.

Uno a uno iban llegando gente muy importante, que poseían muchas acciones de empresas muy prestigiosas, un joven de cabello azabache y ojos rojo-oxido se acerco a la joven de mirada glacial.

-Vaya, vaya… Kikyo, cuanto tiempo sin verte, te noto diferente, no habrás hecho nada malo ¿Verdad?, ya que te vez algo preocupada- exclamó Naraku de manera altanera y burlona.

-¡¡Cállate!!... este no es asunto tuyo, mejor ayúdame a buscar a mi tonta hermana- respondió Kikyo con un tono desanimado o mas bien fastidiado.

-¿Para qué diablos quieres a mi prima?- interrogó Naraku sorprendido al ver el interés de su prima mayor por encontrar a su hermana.

-Tu solo ayúdame- respondió Kikyo tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo con ella para que buscasen a la joven que se encontraba muy a gusto en el jardín, introduciendo la mano en la hermosa fuente.

-Señorita Aome, el joven Naraku ha llegado y esta con su hermana- exclamó Sango saliendo de la mansión para encontrarse en el jardín con la hija menor de los Higurashi.

-Esta bien Sango, en un minuto estaré ahí, pero no le digas a nadie que me encuentro aquí- ordenó Aome con una sonrisa calida.

-Muy bien señorita pero deseé prisa, ya que no tarda en empezar la celebración- respondió Sango un poco nerviosa.

-¿Ya llegaron los Betancourt?- interrogó la joven de mirada castaña, pero Sango negó con la cabeza provocando una tristeza en el rostro de Aome- No importa, ya llegaran- dijó sonriendo de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_continuara_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok... este fue el decimo capitulo... con algunos planes que marcaran el siguiente, pero bueno, pero que les haya gustado, opiniones, demandas, asesinatos, reclamos, felicitaciones, regaños, golpes, reproches, juicios, demandas, criticas, recordadas de mi mamá, aclaraciones, insultos, etc. manden reviews por favor... ahora me despido deseandoles un bonito dia /noche... cuidense y recuerden que el 18 de marzo es mi cumpleaños, se aceptan regalos -!  
byebye.


	11. Chapter 11:La Sorpresa

Hola Lectores y lectoras que siguen este fic o que apenas lo vieron, creo que tarde un poco en actualizarlo, pero aki esta como ustedes lo pidieron, desgraciadamente no pude subir este capitulo antes por cosillas que me pasaron, en fin basta de hablar es hora de leer... los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a su creadora... 

_**Sesshoumaru y Aome**_

**_Capitulo Once: LA SORPRESA_**

En un lujoso automóvil tres caballeros de ojos dorados se dirigen a la mansión de los Higurashi, la frialdad del hijo mayor empieza a incomodar a su padre, debido a que el joven de cabellera plateada no ha dicho palabra alguna.

-Sesshoumaru¿Has pensado en casarte?- pregunta el señor Betancourt para entablar conversación.

-Si- responde Sesshoumaru indiferentemente sin voltear a ver a su padre.

-¿Con quien Sesshoumaru?, no creo que haya una mujer que aguante tu mal humor- respondió Inuyasha en un tono burlón, sin embargo Sesshoumaru solo lo miró de reojo.

-Hijo mío¿Qué es lo que te molesta?... hace días que no te vemos y ahora no quieres hablar con nosotros- exclamó Inutaisho preocupado, pero su hijo mayor no dijo nada.

-Señor, hemos llegado- expuso Totosai, que era el chofer de los Betancourt. Sesshoumaru sin pensarlo dos veces bajo inmediatamente del automóvil y se dirigió a la mansión seguido por su hermano; al entrar una mujer de mirada glacial ya los esperaba.

-Buenas noches jóvenes… mi hermana ya esta esperando a su futuro esposo- exclamó Kikyo amablemente, algo que era muy raro en ella.

-Si, si, como sea- exclamó Sesshoumaru ignorándola un poco para entrar al salón donde se encontraban todos los invitados.

-Buenas noches señores, este día tan especial mi hermana Aome se compromete con un joven muy especial que ha pedido su mano en matrimonio…- comenzó a decir Kikyo –Me refiero al joven Betancourt… de nombre Sesshoumaru- exclamó la joven de mirada glacial sorprendiendo a su madre y al señor Inutaisho.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- exclamó Aome- Kikyo, es el joven Inuyasha el que ha pedido mi mano en matrimonio- susurro la joven de mirada castaña, mientras todos los invitados aplaudían gustosos. -Kikyo… ¿Por qué has dicho eso?- preguntó Midoriko preocupada por el acto de su hija mayor.

-Por que no pienso permitir que mi hermana se case con Inuyasha ya que él y yo…- respondió Kikyo altaneramente como desafiando a su madre.

-Bueno señores, agradezco que pudiesen asistir a esta celebración… -exclamó Sesshoumaru con una copa en su mano y pasando su brazo por los hombros de Aome y acercándola a él.

-¿Qué hace joven Sesshoumaru?- preguntó Aome con voz suave en el oído del joven que solo observaba a su hermano.

-Y todos están cordialmente invitados a la boda que se efectuara dentro de un mes, esperamos contar con su presencia… ahora con su permiso, quiero disfrutar de un momento a solas con mi prometida- dijó Sesshoumaru dándole un sorbo a la copa de champaña para después dejarla en la mesa y salir al jardín acompañado de Aome que estaba atónita.

-¿Qué fue eso?, se supone que el compromiso debía ser con su hermano- reclamó Aome molesta cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru.

-Al perecer su hermana lo planeo todo… -explicó Sesshoumaru tomándola de los hombros de una forma muy sensual- Aunque para mi no es mala idea casarme con usted- susurró el joven Betancourt en el oído de Aome provocando que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-Joven Sesshoumaru…- exclamó Aome con un suspiro que sacudió todos los sentidos de Sesshoumaru, que a cada momento le gustaba más aquella mujer.

-Tal vez no fue de la mejor manera, pero realmente deseaba tener una oportunidad así…- explicó Sesshoumaru volteando a la joven Higurashi para que estuviese frente a él, acaricio suavemente su mejilla, Aome por su parte observaba los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru que tenían un brillo muy especial, su cuerpo temblaba ante la caricia de Sesshoumaru, sus ojos castaños de Aome se cerraron, eso provocó que el joven Betancourt acercara sus labios a los de ella y la besara con tanta ternura que era imposible imaginarse que ese hombre tan frío e indiferente pudiese tener. Sin embargo Aome aun pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo esta mal y debía pararlo cuanto antes.

-Joven Sesshoumaru… no por favor, deténgase ahora- exclamó Aome colocando sus manos en el pecho del apuesto hombre que la sujetaba y al atraía hacia él

-¿Por qué desea que me detenga?... ¿Acaso no es mi prometida?- preguntó Sesshoumaru mirándola a los ojos castaños que se nublaban. Tocó con suavidad la mejilla de Aome y con un delicado beso en la misma la soltó, pero la joven de cabello azabache no se movió de donde estaba y en un inesperado movimiento, abrazo a Sesshoumaru recargando su cabeza en sus amplios pectorales.

-¿Realmente desea casarse conmigo?- interrogo Aome en un tono inseguro y unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Así es… y no pienso desistir, señorita Aome cacéese conmigo- exclamó Sesshoumaru correspondiendo al abrazo que la joven le había obsequiado y al escuchar su voz varonil, Aome se hundió mas en su pecho del apuesto joven.

-Si… Si joven Sesshoumaru, me casaré con usted- respondió Aome con alegría mezclada con tristeza debido a que estaba rompiendo la promesa de casarse con el joven Inuyasha.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la fiesta, los padres de los jóvenes comprometidos aun estaban sorprendidos por lo que Kikyo había hecho, pero Inutaisho pudo percatarse de las miradas coquetas que Inuyasha le enviaba a Kikyo, la cual las recibía con una sonrisa, ahora podía entender a su hijo mayor y la furia que sentía hacia su hermano que trataba de casarse con alguien que no quería.

-Tía Midoriko, me parece que será un buen esposo para Aome- exclamó Naraku sacando de sus pensamientos a la señora Higurashi que simplemente sonrió.

-Tienes razón Naraku… pero ¿Dónde se metió esta niña?, se supone que es una fiesta para ella y su prometido- dijó Midoriko tratando de ver a su hija menor.

-Vamos Tía, No creerá que mi primita se iba a quedar en un lugar publico si puede estar a solas con el joven Sesshoumaru-explicó Naraku con una sonrisa picarona –Mejor hay que disfrutar de la fiesta nosotros- dijó el joven de ojos rojo-oxido tomando una copa de champaña.

-Esta bien Naraku, pero me preocupa que Aome haga algo malo- expuso Midoriko preocupada, pero lo que mas le sorprendió a su sobrino fue que desconfiara de Aome que era una jovencita muy recatada y tímida.

-Tía, no debería de desconfiar de mi prima, ella es una mujer muy especial y estoy seguro que no haría nada malo- reclamó el joven volviéndose hacia su familiar.

-No estés tan seguro primito, acabo de ve a mi hermana en el jardín y la verdad estaba en una situación… como decirlo, mal vista- dijó Kikyo acercándose a su madre y tomándola del brazo.

-Maldita víbora- exclamó Naraku dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a la joven de mirada fría.

-¡¡Naraku!!... por favor no digas esas cosas tan horribles- ordenó Midoriko un tanto enojada ante la falta de respeto de su sobrino.

-Como quiera tía, pero lo víbora no se le quita a mi Prima- explicó el joven de cabello azabache retirándose del lugar, ya que sabia de ante mano que perdería la cordura e insultaría a Kikyo, no soportaba los comentarios que hacia a su prima preferida que era Aome, salió al jardín y ahí vio la escena de Aome siendo abrazada por Sesshoumaru, sin decir palabra se retiro de ahí también, solo y aburrido se sentó muy cerca de los rosales mirando las estrellas, de pronto frente a él un joven de cabellera negra sujetada por una trenza, su piel morena era iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-¿Sabe usted donde esta la señorita Kikyo?- preguntó el joven enfrascando su mirada de color azul oscuro como la noche.

-¿Para que la quiere?- pregunta Naraku levantándose de una manera muy desafiante.

-Pues vera, venia a entregarle este arco y flechas que ordeno por correo, aunque como mi hermano Suikotsu conoce muy bien a las dos hijas de la señora Midoriko, dio órdenes que también se le entregase un pedido similar a la señorita Aome- explicó Bankotsu sonriendo de forma vacilante.

-Bueno mi prima Kikyo esta dentro de la mansión, en cuanto a Aome, será mejor que me lo entregue a mí y yo con mucho gusto se lo daré- respondió Naraku.

-Esta bien, confiare en usted- exclamó el joven Bankotsu entregándole el arco y las flechas que eran para Aome, para después entrar a la mansión.

-Ahora a entregar esto, pero no quiero parecer impertinente, mejor se lo doy a Sango, ella sabrá como hacer la entrega- dijó Naraku en voz baja caminó unos pasos y se detuvo al ver a su prima mayor en la parte de atrás de la mansión, así que se acerco y lo que logro ver fue a una joven de castaña mirada glacial con una hermosa joya en los dedos, la cual brillaba algo extraña.  
-Inuyasha, por fin llegas… -exclamó Kikyo al ver a su cómplice que se abría paso entre la hierba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kikyo?... yo no quiero lastimarla- respondió el joven Betancourt que miraba hacia ambos lados para verificar que estuviesen solos, sin percatarse de la presencia de Naraku, por que a pesar de que Inuyasha ya era un híbrido (hanyou), el olor de Naraku estaba bien mezclado con el de las plantas que ahí crecían.

-Inuyasha, tienes que pelear contra Aome, ya que si descubre lo que es capaz de hacer, aunque no posea la perla, estaremos perdidos, así que tendrás que deshacerte de ella- explicó Kikyo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Estas segura de que tenemos que… tu sabes- exclamo Inuyasha un tanto dudoso haciendo que la joven de pálida piel hiciera una mueca de enojo.

-Hay Inuyasha, no me dirás ahora que eres un cobarde, por favor, así nos quitaríamos un gran estorbo, piensalo bien, sin Aome, la perla cumplirá mi deseo, y si tu me ayudas, ese deseo será tuyo- explicó Kikyo con voz seductora pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del apuesto joven de mirada dorada.

-Esta bien Kikyo¿Cuándo lo haremos?- preguntó Inuyasha abrazando a la mujer de cabello largo.

-Pues… dentro de tres días, mi madre saldrá de viaje y así no podrá intervenir- exclamó Kikyo sonriendo y depositando un beso en los labios de Inuyasha que inmediatamente respondió al beso.

-"Diablos, estos dos están locos de remate"- pensó Naraku que permanecía escondido entre los arbustos- "y ahora ¿Como se lo digo a mi querida Aome?"- se preguntó alejándose cuidadosamente del lugar donde se encontraba.

-Naraku, hola…- exclamó Aome cuando lo encontró –No te había visto¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- preguntó la joven Higurashi sonriendo.

-Ah eres tu Aome¿Estas bien?- respondió Naraku abrazándola de una forma sobre protectora, esto hizo que Aome se sorprendiera al notar algo diferente en su primo.

-Si estoy bien… además me voy a casar dentro de un mes- explicó Aome son una sonrisa muy calida, era evidente que estaba mas que feliz con su compromiso.

-Te felicitó Aome, mereces ser feliz… pero ¿Dónde esta tu prometido?- preguntó Naraku un tanto preocupado.

-Ah… pues fue por un refresco, ya que tenia sed- respondió Aome cerrando sus bellos ojos castaños que brillaban mas que nunca -¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?- preguntó la joven Higurashi señalado el arco y las flechas que tenía el joven de ojos rojo-oxido en las manos.

-Oh… esto, es para ti, un joven los trajo y me los dio para que te los entregara-contesto Naraku entregándoselo a su prima que le agradeció.

**_-------------------------------------continuara!!!!-------------------------------------_**

Ok Ok creo ke no me salio como queria, pero en fin aqui lo tienen, ahora no hay conversacion de personajes por que estan en huelga debido a que los abandone un poco de tiempo... asi que pues en lo que los convenso de que vuelvan los dejo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... ah... quejas, reproches, ofensas, declaraciones a los personajes, recordadas del 10 de mayo (Dia de las madres), etc... manden reviews por favor... byebye... cuidence mucho.


	12. Chapter 12: La Batalla

Hola de nuevo!!! creo ke me he perdido un buen tiempo verdad?Xp es que todo me paso, pero bueno aki ando otra vez con esta historia que esta a punto de terminar, ahi les dejo el capitulo 12 pa´ que lo lean haber si les gusta...

Sesshoumaru y Aome

**Capitulo Doce: LA BATALLA **

Un joven sentado en una banca blanca observa con sus ojos dorados el horizonte, todo se ha vuelto distinto, ahora esta enamorado, algo que jamás había sentido antes. A lo lejos es observado por un hombre más joven que él.

-Buenas tardes hijo mío- exclamó un hombre mayor que se acercaba a la banca donde descansaba Sesshoumaru.

-Buenas tardes padre… ¿Qué tal su día?- responde el joven de larga cabellera plateada levantándose de su asiento.

-Pues… ha sido cansado, pero no creo que sea tanto como el tuyo hijo¿ya fuiste a ver a tu prometida?- pregunto Inutaisho con entusiasmo.

-No padre, aun no…- respondió el joven desanimado bajando la mirada dorada que no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo esa frialdad tan común en Sesshoumaru

-Y ¿Por qué no¿Acaso ya no quieres casarte?- preguntó su padre de Sesshoumaru muy preocupado.

-No es eso padre, lo que pasa es que tengo un extraño presentimiento… y además no iba a estar en su casa, tenía que ir a ver los detalles de su vestido- explico Sesshoumaru con frialdad.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué clase de presentimiento tienes?- preguntó Inutaisho con curiosidad, sin embargo su hijo solo fijo la mirada a un punto indefinido en el cielo y después de un leve suspiro se levanto.

-Siento dejarlo padre, pero tengo que ir a ver a mi prometida- dijó Sesshoumaru antes de salir del jardín y abordar su automóvil plateado.

-Padre… ¿Dónde esta Sesshoumaru?- preguntó un joven de cabellera plateada que bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras.

-Se acaba de marchar…- respondió Inutaisho algo preocupado, algo estaba sucediendo con sus hijos y tenia que averiguarlo ya que tanto su hijo mayor como el menor salieron apresuradamente.

-Totosai… vigila a mis hijos- ordeno el señor Betancourt para después salir de la mansión, el sirviente solo lo miro extrañado y después salio también de la casa para seguir de cerca a los jóvenes Betancourt. Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Higurashi una joven de cabello negro cepilla cuidadosamente los ondulados cabellos de una hermosa mujer, los ojos castaños se enfrascan en el vestido que esta en la silla, un brillo de felicidad se refleja en el rostro de Aome, una sonrisa disimulada se dibujo en el rostro de Sango al notar la felicidad de Aome, la cual se levanto sin decir nada y se acerco a la ventana, suspiro y volvió la mirada hacia su dama de compañía.

-Sango… ¿crees que pueda ser una buena esposa?- preguntó Aome bajando la mirada que ya estaba entristecida, al parecer le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasar en ese asunto, jamás había tenido un prometido, pero Sesshoumaru le hacia sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago que nunca sintió, pero las dudas abundaban en su cabeza.

-Por supuesto que si… usted será la mejor esposa de todas, es joven, divertida, bonita, inteligente y muy diferente a todas las demás- explicó Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero cuando Aome intento responder la voz de su hermana llamo su atención así que fue al balcón y al salir, una flecha la recibió.

-Kikyo… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Aome dando un paso hacia atrás logrando así esquivar la flecha, en cuanto a Sango, rápidamente tomo los hombros de Aome y al hizo hacia un lado.

-Aome… No seas cobarde y sal a combatir, estoy dispuesta a quedarme con la Shikon No Tama- grito Kikyo con furia lanzando otra flecha, pero esta vez llevaba un poder maligno sorprendente que destruyo gran parte de la ventana de la habitación de Aome.

-Basta Kikyo… no deseo pelear contigo- exclamó Aome con desesperación, tratando de salir de la habitación, pero esto era evitado por Sango.

-No salga por favor, es muy peligroso- dijo Sango sosteniendo a la joven del brazo, pero Aome estaba más que decidida a demostrarle a su hermana que no tenía miedo.

-Lo siento Sango, pero tengo que ir, Kikyo esta tan enfrascada en pelear y yo no soy ninguna cobarde- respondió Aome con seguridad para después sonreír como siempre.

-Pero señorita Aome, usted ni siquiera sabe pelear- exclamó Sango con preocupación, pero la joven de castaña mirada volteo a ver el arco y las flechas que su primo le había dado.

-No te preocupes Sango, todo saldrá bien- dijó Aome para después tomar el arco y las flechas y salir de la habitación.

-Vaya por fin has salido, creí que tu miedo te impedía salir de tu escondite- exclamó Kikyo en tono burlón, estaba tan segura de su victoria, pero Aome lucia algo extraña, su mirada tenia un semblante de seriedad aunque seguía siendo calida y dulce.

-Kikyo… si realmente quieres combatir, no huiré, bien sabes que la Shikon No Tama no te pertenece y que ella te va a rechazar- explicó Aome mirando la perla que colgaba del cuello de Kikyo.

-Precisamente por eso voy a acabar contigo- respondió Kikyo preparando el arco con la flecha y apuntando hacia Aome.

-Anda Kikyo, dispara si es que ese es tu propósito- dijó la joven de castaña mirada levantando el rostro de manera desafiante.

-Maldita seas Aome… ¡¡Muere!!- gritó Kikyo disparando la flecha que se lleno de energía maligna pero antes de dar en su objetivo una ráfaga de viento logro destruirla.

-No te atrevas a tocarla…- exclamó Sesshoumaru con su espada en la mano y colocándose frente a Aome – ¿Estas bien? –preguntó el apuesto hombre acariciando la mejilla de su prometida.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Aome mirando fijamente esos ojos dorados que la hacían temblar cada vez que la miraban.

-Este no es tu asunto Sesshoumaru… así que apártate- dijó la mujer poseedora de la mirada mas fría de la familia.

-Cállate Kikyo… no digas tonterías- respondió Sesshoumaru con indiferencia volteándose para quedar frente a ella –Ella es mi prometida y no dejare que le hagas daño- respondió el apuesto hombre preparándose para atacar.

-Espera Sesshoumaru…- exclamó un joven de mirada dorada y larga cabellera plateada –No te lo voy a permitir, no le harás nada a Kikyo- dijó Inuyasha dando un salto para quedar entre Kikyo y su hermano.

-Inuyasha… apártate- ordeno Sesshoumaru altaneramente enfrascando la mirada dorada y fría en su hermano, sin embargo Inuyasha no se movió ni un centímetro, estaba claro que así como Sesshoumaru defendía a Aome, Inuyasha haría lo mismo por Kikyo.

-Kikyo… es hora de que me regreses la Shikon No Tama- exclamó Aome apartando a Sesshoumaru de su camino, alrededor de la joven de cabello azabache se formo una especie de campo de energía.

-Nunca… no eres la indicada para tener esta joya tan valiosa- exclamó Kikyo disparando otra de sus flechas con la misma energía maligna que la anterior, pero esta vez Aome la detuvo con un solo dedo.

-Kikyo, debes entregármela… la Shikon No Tama te esta consumiendo- explicó Aome desintegrando la flecha con su poder.

-Cállate… no sabes lo que dices- gritó Kikyo lanzando otra flecha, sin embargo esta no llego a su objetivo, le ocurrió lo mismo que a la anterior.

-No servirá de nada…- exclamó Aome preparando su flecha y lanzándola hacia su hermana, pero esta flecha fue cubierta por una energía de color rosado, muy parecido a la luz que emanaba la perla cuando estaba pura.

-No…- gritó Inuyasha destruyendo la flecha con ayuda de su espada y cuando intento atacar a la joven de cabello azabache ondulado fue obstaculizado por su hermano que lo ataco con la espada. Un enorme estruendo hizo temblar la tierra.

-Aome… esta vez si te voy a dar con esta flecha- advirtió Kikyo preparando nuevamente el arco, sin embargo la mirada de Aome se torno vacía, mientras que su cuerpo emanaba una energía que le proporcionaba mas fuerza a su protector.

-Inuyasha no intervengas… -exclamó Sesshoumaru lanzando un ataque muy poderoso con la espada haciendo resonar el cielo y la tierra.

-Sesshoumaru, Quitate de aquí- exclamó el joven de cabellera plateada tratando de alejar la poderosa Tokijin del colmillo de acero que habían sido otorgadas para proteger a las jóvenes Higurashi. La mirada de la joven Aome se oscureció, su cuerpo emanaba una energía purificadora que a su vez segaba a cualquiera, ambos hombres de mirada dorada se quedaron quietos observando como reaccionaba aquella mujer de carácter sensible, Kikyo llena de rabia y furia preparo nuevamente una flecha y apunto hacia Aome, sin embargo cuando la soltó, solo se detuvo a unos cuantos milímetros del pecho de la joven Higurashi quien simplemente cerro los ojos y coloco sus manos en una posición para formar una cruz con su cuerpo, Sesshoumaru intento acercarse a ella pero una enorme kekai se lo impidió, la energía transmitida por el cuerpo de Aome hacia temblar las piernas de Kikyo, que por su mente paso la idea de que su hermana menor estaría descubriendo el poder de su espíritu y eso era muy peligroso para ella.

_**$ CONTINUARA!! $**_

Bueno... aki lo tienen, me he tardado mucho por que me sucedio cada cosa ke uff... pero en fin, se que son cortos y poco descriptivos pero como es mi primer fic que he puesto, pues no he querido cambiarle mucho

En el proximo capitulo:

-Maldición… Inuyasha haz algo- ordeno la joven de tez pálida mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento

-No te lo voy a permitir…- exclamó Sesshoumaru colocándose frente a su hermano

-Aome… reacciona- grito Inuyasha dejando a Kikyo detrás de él –Kikyo ¿Qué diablos le pasa?- preguntó el joven de cabellera plateada sin volver la mirada hacia ella.

-Es la Shikon No Tama… esta furiosa contigo- explicó Sesshoumaru

**_Esto es un pokito de lo que leeran en el proximo... MANDEN REVIEWS POR FAVORCITO!!_**

**_cuidense mucho y gracias por los reviews que me han dejado... nos vemos pronto..._**

**_CHAO CHAO!!_**


	13. Chapter 13: El Verdadero Poder

Hola!!!!!!! Agradezco mucho a las personas que me han dejado reviews y las que han leído mi fic, no he respondido los reviews por tantas cosas que a veces tengo que hacer, con eso de que en la universidad me piden leer, leer, leer y déjenme recordarlo (o.Ó) ahh si… LEER, pues no había tenido cabeza para continuar este fic, pero aquí estoy de nuevo… dejándoles este capitulo, espero que les guste….

_**Sesshoumaru y Aome**_

**Capitulo trece: EL VERDADERO PODER**

La mirada fría y calculadora de una joven de cabello negro largo y lacio se enfrasco en su hermana menor, el miedo invadía por primera vez todo su cuerpo, Aome seguía desprendiendo energía purificadora y la Shikon No Tama respondía a ese poder.

-Maldición… Inuyasha haz algo- ordeno la joven de tez pálida mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento que había perdido al sentir aquella ardor que desprendía Aome.

-No te lo voy a permitir…- exclamó Sesshoumaru colocándose frente a su hermano menor quien estaba dispuesto a detener a la joven Higurashi, pero en ese momento Kikyo aprovecho para tirar una flecha que logro pasar la kekai para enterrarse en el hombro de Aome quien solo emitió un gemido de dolor. La joven de tez blanca abrió los ojos y extendió la palma de su mano hacia delante, frunció el seño y atrajo hacia si la Shikon No Tama; el viento soplaba fuerte y hacia que el cabello azabache de Aome se levantara junto con su vestido que parecía juguetear con la brisa.

-Kikyo, la perla ha vuelto a donde pertenece- dijo Aome cerrando la mano y los ojos para así purificar la Shikon No Tama, sin embargo con ese acto la joven Higurashi tomo mas poder de que poseía y comenzó a introducir la perla en su cuerpo.

-Aome… -grito Sesshoumaru tratando de acercarse pero siendo rechazado por la energía de Aome. Los ojos castaños de la joven de cabello azabache se abrieron de par en par, coloco sus manos a los costados, frunció el seño y preparo una de sus flechas, dirigiéndola hacia Kikyo, sin embargo, cuando la soltó, Inuyasha tomo a la mujer entre sus brazos y logro esquivar la poderosa flecha que fue cubierta por una luz de color rosa.

-Aome… reacciona- grito Inuyasha dejando a Kikyo detrás de él –Kikyo ¿Qué diablos le pasa?- preguntó el joven de cabellera plateada sin volver la mirada hacia ella.

-No lo sé…-respondió Kikyo con la expresión llena de sorpresa y miedo mezcladas.

-Es la Shikon No Tama… esta furiosa contigo- explicó Sesshoumaru preparándose a saltar hacia Aome que solo seguía parada reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía para colocarla en la flecha que estaba decidida a lanzar.

-Señorita Aome, deténgase por favor…-grito una joven que vio como la mujer noble y dulce había cambiado en cuestión de minutos.

-Sango no te acerques- exclamó Sesshoumaru frente a ella sosteniéndola de los brazos –No sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer- explico el joven Betancourt volteando a ver hacia donde seguía Aome parada, con la mirada oscurecida.

-Ayúdela por favor… yo se que usted puede- le rogó a Sesshoumaru que asintió con la cabeza mirando a Sango a los ojos cafés que sollozaban.

-No te preocupes Sango, haré lo que pueda- respondió Sesshoumaru volviendo la mirada hacia Aome quien ya había decidido a quien lanzar la flecha que tenía en sus manos, el blanco era Kikyo nuevamente y después de lanzarla, bajo la guardia, momento que aprovecho Sesshoumaru para colocarse enfrente de ella de un solo salto, con sus brazos aprisiono el cuerpo de Aome contra el suyo, mientras que la flecha iba hacia Kikyo, quien con ayuda de su arco y flecha contraataco y logro así destruir la flecha que le había sido enviada por Aome.

-Suéltame…- exclamó Aome intentando liberarse de los fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban, pero Sesshoumaru le susurraba al oído tratando de hacerla entrar en razón si conseguirlo, Aome solo lo miraba con indiferencia.

-Aome por favor reacciona…- exclamaba Sesshoumaru soportando la energía que Aome desprendía de su cuerpo, la cual purificaba todo lo que podía –Se que eres mas poderosa que la Shikon No Tama, por favor Aome, reacciona- insistió, pero esta vez los ojos castaños de la mujer se enfrascaron en los de Sesshoumaru, una lagrima broto de ellos, estaba claro que la perla estaba consumiéndola por dentro.

-¡¡Suéltame!!- ordeno Aome con un grito que hizo temblar la tierra, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Kikyo quien se daba cuenta de lo que había provocado.

-Aome… basta, tu puedes tomar el control, la perla es tuya no eres tu de ella, por favor vuelve a ser la misma joven de la que me enamore… -susurraba Sesshoumaru mientras Aome seguía luchando por liberarse –Aome, yo… yo te Amo- dijo un tanto titubeante ya que no estaba acostumbrado a expresar ese tipo de cosas, esas palabras provocaron una enorme confusión en la mente de Aome que se quedo plasmada mirando a su protector, incrédula de las palabras que este había pronunciado.

-Yo también te Amo Sesshoumaru –dijo después de recobrar el control de su cuerpo, rodeo el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru con sus brazos, recargo su rostro en el pecho de su amado, un sollozo escapo de los labios de Aome que se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho, la mano de Sesshoumaru acariciaba con ternura el cabello azabache de la joven que poco a poco se recuperaba de lo sucedido.

-Aome… mi Aome, ya paso –la consoló con una voz tan dulce que provoco la aceleración del corazón de la frágil mujer, que en ese momento volvió la mirada hacia esos ojos dorados que la hacían soñar despierta, para después perder el conocimiento y caer en los brazos de Sesshoumaru, quien la cargo y se dirigió a la mansión sin voltear a ver a nadie.

-Sesshoumaru… Aome, ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó el joven Betancourt intentando acercarse a su hermano quien no dijo nada, ya que su prioridad ahora era que la joven que llevaba en brazos pudiese recuperar las fuerzas que había utilizado –Sesshoumaru… ¿esta bien?- pregunto nuevamente Inuyasha pero ahora su hermano no volvió la mirada hacia él, simplemente camino hacia la mansión.

-Basta Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru no te dirá nada, esta idiotizado por mi tonta hermana, ahora lo que mas importa es que estamos bien- explicó Kikyo suspirando muy despacio, como si el miedo que había sentido antes se hubiese marchado.

-Vamos Kikyo, necesitas descansar- dijo Inuyasha tomándola de la cintura y pasando su brazo de Kikyo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Inuyasha… ¿Tú me amas verdad?- preguntó Kikyo incrédula, sin embargo el joven Betancourt asintió sin pensarlo –Grasias-respondió la mujer de mirada fría con una tierna sonrisa enfrascando su mirada castaña en esos ojos dorados llenos de amor con los que la miraba Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mirada castaña de una mujer de tez blanca se enfrasco en el techo después de recobrar el conocimiento, su piel es rosada por el edredón que cubre su enorme cama, Aome intenta levantarse, sin embargo le resulta imposible debido a un dolo intenso que siente en la espalda, de pronto se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra una joven de cabello negro sostenido en una coleta que trae una bandeja llena de medicamentos, pequeñas toallitas, un vaso con agua, entre otras cosas.

-Ya despertó… ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó Sango colocando la bandeja en el mueble donde descansaba una hermosa lámpara color rosa que hacia juego con el edredón y las paredes de la alcoba.

-Mm… algo adolorida- contestó Aome logrando sentarse y recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama -¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la joven de mirada castaña que se acomodaba un tirante de su bella bata de dormir que era sensualmente de color violeta.

-Pues la verdad no estoy muy segura, pero lo que si se es que el joven Betancourt la trajo ayer en sus brazos y no quiso irse hasta asegurarse que usted se encontrara bien- explicó la joven de ojos cafés entregándole dos pastillas y el vaso con agua.

-Y ¿Dónde esta ahora?- preguntó la mujer de cabellera azabache colocando las pastillas en su boca y tomando un gran sorbo de agua.

-Aquí… afuera- contestó Sango con una sonrisa picarona- No se ha querido ir hasta no saber de usted- explico la joven mujer mientras le entregaba un hermoso vestido –Será mejor que se ponga esto para recibirlo… vamos yo la ayudare- exclamó tomando el brazo de Aome para que se levantara. Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, un joven de cabello plateado se pasea a través de pasillo con desesperación, a su lado esta Midoriko quien intenta tranquilizarlo sin lograrlo.

-Sesshoumaru todo estará bien, Aome es muy fuerte- dijo Midoriko poniendo la mano en el hombro de Sesshoumaru quien solo la miro indiferentemente.

-Joven Betancourt… ya puede pasar- exclamó Sango saliendo de la habitación y dándole el paso a Sesshoumaru que ya estaba mas adentro que afuera.

-Aome…- dijo con nerviosismo cerrando la puerta a su espalda, se dirigió a la cama de la joven, ahí la tomo de la mano y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, él la beso, la calidez que percibía la mujer era embriagadora que solo rodeo el cuello del apuesto hombre, su cuerpo se impulso hacia delante para que estuviese mas cerca de Sesshoumaru.

-Te amo Sesshoumaru- susurró Aome con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de satisfacción por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras tan importantes para ella.

-Mi linda Aome…- respondió Sesshoumaru con la voz tan sensual que Aome tuvo que abrir los ojos para poder mirar a ese hombre que la halagaba, no podía creer que Sesshoumaru la quisiera de esa forma, un hombre tan frío y distante con todos, ahora era el mas lindo y cariñoso de todos.

-¿De verdad me amas Sesshoumaru?- preguntó incrédula la dulce joven abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, los músculos de su torso se endurecieron acto que hizo que Aome dudara por un instante de sus recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- preguntó el joven Betancourt con frialdad, intentando disimular la incomodidad de la pregunta, Aome asintió con el rostro lleno de inocencia –Si mi bella Aome… lo que te dije es verdad, te amo desde que te vi frente a mi caballo, tu rostro lleno de ternura mezclada con pasión reprimida cada vez que estas conmigo me ha hecho quererte a cada minuto- explico Sesshoumaru rodeando el cuerpo tímido de la joven de tez blanca que se tornaba rojiza.

-Oh Sesshoumaru- dijó Aome con lagrimas en los ojos y mirándolo a los ojos dorados seductores, sus miradas se encontraron, la habitación era tan grande, sin embargo para ellos era la mas pequeña para que su gran amor se consumase.

-No llores Aome…- repuso Sesshoumaru limpiando una pequeña lagrima que rodaba por su roja mejilla, la joven Higurashi embozo una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Sesshoumaru.

-Son lagrimas de felicidad- explicó Aome con la voz entrecortada –creí que no seria deseable para ningún hombre, todos buscan una mujer que sea madura – dijo la mujer recargando su rostro en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Mi dulce Aome… yo te deseo tanto, quiero que estés conmigo siempre, no deseo que cambies nada de ti… Te amo Aome y siempre te amare- respondió Sesshoumaru con tono sensual y cariñoso, la mujer de mirada castaña volvió la misma para poder ver aquellos ojos dorados que la seducían, pero antes de hacerlo, fue interceptada por los labios de aquel gallardo hombre, ese besó sellaba por completo su destino, el cual decía que ellos estarían juntos para siempre, por fin la felicidad había llegado a la vida de ambos jóvenes que no solo estaban unidos por la Shikon No Tama, mas bien por amor, el mas puro y sincero, Sesshoumaru no podía creer la reacción de su corazón que latía cada vez mas aprisa teniendo a su amada Aome tan cerca de él, quería protegerla de todos.

continuara…

Bueno lectores y lectoras… siento mucho haber tardado tanto y si anhelan ponerme una soga en el cuello y colgarme del edificio mas alto que encuentren adelante estos dispuesta a recibir mi castigo, con tantas cosas por hacer en la universidad no había tenido tiempo para actualizar…

… Bueno amigas y amigos gracias por leer mi fic… comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, recordadas de mi madrecita linda, tomatazos, jitomatazos, cebollazas, felicitaciones, etc.… manden reviews por favor!!


	14. Chapter 14: La Boda

_**Hola Hola!!! Siento haberme tardado una eternidad en subir este capitulo... lo que pasa es que mi vida se complico un poco y pues no me fue sencillo actualizar... y lueo mi inspiracion se fugo por un tiempo... u.u!! pero bueno aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo de este Fic... disfrutenlo... Espero sus reviews...**_

_**Sesshoumaru y Aome**_

_**Capitulo catorce: LA BODA**_

El día de la boda llego, en la iglesia de la ciudad esta reunida la familia Betancourt y la Higurashi, dos hombres vestidos de blanco y negro se miran, ambos con ojos dorados, sus largas cabelleras plateadas son acariciadas por el viento travieso que hace esa ocasión mas especial, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos castaños se acerca a ellos y con una sonrisa felicita a ambos.

-Muchas grasias señora Higurashi- respondió el hombre de mitrada distante, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido seguía siendo tan frío y cortante.

-Sesshoumaru… espero que todo se arregle, tu sabes eso de nuestra rivalidad- susurró Inuyasha sin despegar la vista de la entrada.

-Ni lo sueñes, a pesar de lo que pase no dejaras de ser un inútil- contestó Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa sardónica colocando las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, daba la impresión de que la tranquilidad estaba presente en su cuerpo y mente a pesar de que era mentira, en su mente pasaba cualquier pensamiento absurdo, uno de ellos fue que Aome salía corriendo de la iglesia gritando que lo odiaba o que ni siquiera llegara a la boda. Sesshoumaru intento mantenerse tranquilo, sin embargo tenia miedo, un sentimiento que era desconocido para él hasta ese momento que estaba parado frente a las enormes puertas del inmenso edificio de piedra esperando a la joven de mirada castaña que lo cautivo.

-Muchas felicidades…- exclamó una joven de mirada aceitunada, de cabello pelirrojo, se trataba de Daphne Kido una joven de mucho prestigio, algunas de las aventuras de Sesshoumaru habían sido protagonizadas por ella –Hasta que te vas a casar Sesshoumaru, yo estaba segura que el matrimonio no era lo tuyo- dijo la mujer de imponente presencia que acariciaba el rostro del joven Betancourt.

-Basta Daphne, no estoy para tus estupideces- exclamó Sesshoumaru tomando la delgada y fina mano de Daphne que lo miro incrédula, tiempo atrás aquel hombre habría aceptado sus caricias y hasta las disfrutaba.

-¿Qué sucede Sesshoumaru?... –dijó al fin la mujer recuperando la compostura y esbozando una sonrisa cínica –Oh… no deseas que tu novia sepa de lo nuestro- exclamó Daphne en un tono burlón pero Sesshoumaru siguió con su semblante frío.

-Sango ¿Quién es la mujer que esta con Sesshoumaru?- preguntó Aome preocupada desde la limosina que la transportaba, faltaban pocos metros para llegar a su destino y los nervios la traicionaban –Y si quiere dejarme plantada… o me dice que no me ama –dijó la joven Higurashi apretando el ramo de rosas blancas que eligió para hacer conjunto con su vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros para que la seda los cubriera de una forma sensual, una gargantilla discreta y unos pendientes de luna la hacían ver aun mas sofisticada, el cabello recogido y unos mechones rizados entornaba muy bien su cuello delgado y su mirada castaña se tornaba en un misterio excitante debido al rimel negro, sus labios con un color rosa eran mas deseables que antes. Una lágrima se deslizó por su sonrojada mejilla.

-Señorita Higurashi… no se preocupe, quizás lo este felicitando por su esplendida boda- respondió Sango intentando animarla, sin embargo los miedos de Aome acerca de ese tema eran mas fuertes.

-Hay Sango si Sesshoumaru me deja plantada en el altar yo…- exclamó Aome sin terminar el enunciado por que fue interrumpido por Kouga que anunciaba la llegada a la iglesia.

-Señorita Aome… debe confiar en su futuro esposo, conozco al joven Betancourt desde que mi padre me contaba acerca de él, sin embargo cuando usted me dijo lo de su boda supe que ese hombre realmente esta enamorado de usted- explico Sango acariciando la mejilla de la mujer de cabello azabache.

-Sango¿Qué es lo que te platico tu padre acerca de mi prometido?- preguntó Aome limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Vera señorita, él me dijo que el joven Betancourt tenia muchas aventuras con distintas mujeres de la alta sociedad, sin embargo era muy cuidadoso para no dejar a ninguna de ellas embarazadas, ya que, como usted sabe, un hijo lo pueden tomar como un recurso para atraparlo- explicó pacientemente Sango, suspiro y después continuo -Entonces mi padre siempre decía que cuando ese hombre decidiera casarse con una mujer ella seria reservada y sensible, además con el simple hecho de hablar de matrimonio seria el elemento decisivo para la mujer –termino de hablar y sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Quieres decir que yo soy esa mujer ideal para él?- preguntó Incrédula Aome, pero Sango no tardo en afirmar lo que había dicho –Hay Sango estoy muerta de nervios- exclamó contenta la joven Higurashi preparándose para bajar del vehículo.

-Por fin llego- dijó una mujer de mirada castaña su cabello negro recogido y su semblante frío con un traje de color beige, se acerco a Inuyasha que ya la esperaba.

-Hola mi amor- respondió Inuyasha depositando un beso en aquellos labios que tenían un color café con leche.

-Vaya, es una linda chica –exclamó Daphne Kido mirando a Aome de pies a cabeza, aquel acto hizo que la sangre de Sesshoumaru hirviera de coraje y sin darse cuenta apretó con fuerza la mano de la joven Kido –Sesshoumaru… suéltame… ah… me lastimas- reclamó Daphne frunciendo el ceño.

-Con tu permiso Daphne- respondió Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa irónica para después soltar la muñeca de Daphne, posteriormente se dirigió hacia el altar para esperar a su futura esposa.

-Oh dios… Sango no me vayas a soltar, por que creo que me voy a desmayar- susurro Aome tomando la mano de su acompañante que sonrió –Hay… que nervios- exclamó la joven Higurashi.

-Aome estas preciosa- exclamó un hombre de mirada rojo- oxido tomándola del brazo –No querrás hacerlo esperar ¿o si?- dijo Naraku haciendo que la joven volteara a verlo.

-Naraku… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Aome sorprendida, sin embargo el joven solo sonrió – Se supone que es mi padre quien me va a entregar- aclaró la mujer un poco asustada.

-No te preocupes primita, él te entregara, pero no avanzas nada, y Sango se quedo plantada debido a tu fuerza al sostenerla –explicó Naraku con una leve risita, Aome se sonrojo tanto que parecía un corazón. Los nervios la estaban acabando poco a poco y lo peor de todo es que no sabía el motivo de ellos.

-Hija te vez tan hermosa –exclamó un hombre de mirada castaña, cabello ondulado y corto, muy parecido a las jóvenes Higurashi –Vamos, tienes a un hombre esperándote aya –dijo Kyouya ofreciendo su brazo a su hija que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Padre… llegaste –expresó Aome contenta, era el día más feliz de su vida y no había nada que pudiese arruinarlo. La ceremonia no fue tan larga, pero Aome creyó que nunca terminaría, sin embargo al ver a su futuro esposo le dio seguridad, su expresión facial no había cambiado, seguía siendo tan frío como cuando lo conoció aquella vez en la mansión de los Betancourt, tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces y ahora estaba ahí, frente al altar esperando a decir el si acepto para vivir juntos¿pero donde vivirían?, ella no deseaba estar en la mansión de los Betancourt, pero tampoco en su mansión, lo que Aome quería era tener una casa para ella y su marido, donde pudiesen estar solos, anhelaba su privacidad.

-Señorita Aome Higurashi ¿acepta al joven Sesshoumaru Betancourt como su legítimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, estar con él en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el padre con tranquilidad, pero los labios de Aome no podían pronunciar palabra, estaba tan nerviosa que no articulaba ninguna frase, en su mente decía el "Si acepto", sin embargo no emanaba de su boca.

-Aome… ¿estas bien?- preguntó Sesshoumaru tomando su mano de la joven que lo miro asustada, se había pasmado, el joven Betancourt logro descifrar lo que le pasaba a su futura esposa, apretó su mano –Todo esta bien Aome, solo di las palabras y saldremos de aquí- dijo en tono burlón intentando darle fuerzas para continuar.

-Si… Acepto –respondió la joven Higurashi para después suspirar de alivio, las palabras de Sesshoumaru fueron tan alentadoras que la ayudaron a salir de ese estado de shock en el que estaba. La misa termino con la frase del sacerdote diciendo la típica frase de "puede besar a la novia", POR FIN LA DIJO pensó Sesshoumaru tomando a su, ya esposa, de la cintura, la acerco a su cuerpo bien torneado y se inclino hacia sus suaves labios de Aome depositando un beso lleno de ternura y pasión, el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir de emoción. Cuando sus labios se separaron, los invitados aplaudieron y lanzaron arroz felicitando a la joven pareja. En la fiesta que se celebro en la mansión de los Betancourt todos bailaban, brindaban y felicitaban a Sesshoumaru y Aome, de pronto Kyouya tomo una copa de champaña y la levantó ante los invitados.

-Quiero proponer un brindis por la feliz pareja que hoy acaba de contraer nupcias, espero que Sesshoumaru sepa como complacer a mi querida hija… -se dirigió a su yerno –Sesshoumaru has feliz a mi niña, te llevas a la mas pequeña y risueña de esta casa –sonrió el padre de Aome – Aunque otro Betancourt me roba a mi hija mayor, la madura y linda Kikyo –volvió la mirada hacia la pareja (Kikyo e Inuyasha), ambos sonrieron –También le pido a usted joven Inuyasha que la haga feliz…. Bueno entonces felicidades Aome y Sesshoumaru¡¡SALUD!!- termino Kyouya Higurashi tomándose la champaña de su copa. Todos brindaron para después seguir bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta.

Entre tanto alboroto de fotos, risas, felicitaciones, etc. el rostro de Aome se veía cansado, era normal que se fastidiara de tanto ajetreo, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

-Aome, mi amor ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Sesshoumaru mientras la abrazaba para bailar lo mas juntos que podían.

-Sesshoumaru, quiero irme ya, estoy muy cansada y no creo que los invitados se quieran ir- respondió Aome con tono de fastidio, su esposo esbozo una sonrisa.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos de aquí- exclamó Sesshoumaru tomándola de la mano y abriéndose pasó entre los invitados -Padre es hora de que nos vayamos, grasias por la fiesta- dijo el joven Betancourt susurrándole al oído a su padre.

-De acuerdo, el chofer ya los esta esperando para que se puedan ir al aeropuerto- explicó Inutaisho sonriendo, felicito a los dos dándoles un abrazo y deseándoles buena suerte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La playa estaba hermosa y mas de noche, los rayos de la luna le daban la impresión de que los cristales flotaban en el agua, la arena en sus pies le hacia cosquillas a un mujer que ahora era la señora Betancourt, aun no lo podía creer, estaba casada y era toda una señora, un beso apasionado la saco de sus pensamientos, los labios de Sesshoumaru se sentían tan dulces y suaves, que Aome deseaba quedarse así para siempre.

-Es hora de ir a la cama- exclamó Sesshoumaru después de separarse de ella –estas cansada y mañana saldremos a muchos lugares-, Aome asintió y entrelazo sus dedos a los de su querido esposo. Llegando al hotel, Sesshoumaru pidió la habitación que estaba reservada a nombre de la pareja Betancourt, entraron a la alcoba, tenia vista al mar, una cama enorme, cortinas rojas igual que las rosas que adornaban todo el lugar, la luz de las velas le daban un tono mas romántico, de pronto Aome se dio cuenta de que era una forma de seducirla, su noche de bodas seria tan linda y digna de recordarla. Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta con llave, se quito el molesto saco del traje de novio, se desabrocho la corbata, pero Aome lo detuvo.

-Sesshoumaru… déjame hacerlo yo, para eso soy tu esposa ¿no?- dijo Aome en un tono sensual, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, sin embargo en cuanto Sesshoumaru sintió la piel suave de Aome rozar su bien torneado cuerpo se estremeció y la tomo entre sus brazos, la apretó contra su cuerpo y la comenzó a besar, primero suavemente acelerando el ritmo conforme ella respondía. Las manos del joven Betancourt se deslizaron a través de la cintura de Aome llegando hasta sus redondos senos acariciándolos suavemente sobre el vestido de novia, dirigió sus dedos al sierre del traje y poco a poco lo fue bajando hasta que el vestido solo se sostuviera por su cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, quitándoselo la cargo en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, Aome comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su esposo acariciando los músculos de su torso, besándolo en el cuello lo hacia temblar de placer. Sesshoumaru le acariciaba cada centímetro con dulzura, intentaba ser lo mas cariñoso y sensible posible, era su primera vez de Aome y no quería asustarla, la joven de ojos castaños rodeo su cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia si, un beso hizo que el apuesto hombre casi perdiera el control, paso sus dedos a través del ondulado cabello azabache, un gemido de la dulce Aome lo hizo detenerse, pero antes de que digiera algo su esposa lo beso incitándolo a seguir; recostándose sobre ella retiro la ropa interior que le quedaba a Aome, quien acaricio la espalda de su esposo.

-Sesshoumaru… -dijo con voz entrecortada tratando de respirar, irguió su delicado cuerpo hacia el de su marido, rodeo la cintura de Sesshoumaru con sus piernas como si deseara que él no se separara de ella.

-Dime - exclamó Sesshoumaru con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aliento y levantándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales expresaban deseo, inocencia y… amor.

-Te amo… -dijo Aome besándolo y gimiendo de placer, él beso sus senos uno por uno suavemente, con su lengua rodeo cada uno de los pezones que estaban erectos ante el contacto de su boca con la piel.

-Yo también te Amo mi dulce Aome- respondió Sesshoumaru penetrándola con mucho cuidado, como si fuese una delicada flor que en cualquier roce violento podría desmoronarse, un gemido de placer emano de los labios de Aome que fue reprimido por un beso que Sesshoumaru le dio, a pesar de ser virgen, aquel acto fue lo mas hermoso que sintió, amaba y era amada, entre gemidos, susurros y palabras dulces ambos llegaron al clímax, a pesar de que el ahora señor Betancourt se había acostado con varias mujeres, Aome lo hizo temblar y desear mas, parecía que era un sediento de amor y placer que no podría saciarse nunca de ella, en cuanto a la dulce Aome, se movía al ritmo de él, acoplándose perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, cuando los dos llegaron al éxtasis, Sesshoumaru gimió de placer como nunca lo había hecho, mientras que su esposa sonreía con la cabeza hacia atrás y las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Oh Aome… - susurro Sesshoumaru acostándose a un lado de Aome que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, con la punta de los dedos acaricio el pecho de su esposo que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Sesshoumaru… grasias- exclamó Aome con suavidad besando la mejilla del sorprendido hombre que abrió los ojos dorados de inmediato, acaricio la mejilla de su esposa con suavidad y amor.

-Mi amor, mi linda Aome, no me agradezcas, por que yo te amo y tu me amas… te amo Aome y siempre te amare- respondió Sesshoumaru depositando un beso en aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, su esposa gimió provocando que el cuerpo de él se estremeciera y la pasión volvía a revivir, la abrazo y la atrajo hacia si haciendo que sus redondos senos se pegaran a su torso, acto que hizo que los dos se excitaran nuevamente.

La noche fue testigo del amor de la pareja Betancourt, fue algo nuevo para los dos, ellos hicieron el amor de manera suave y romántica una y otra vez durante la noche, así serian todas sus noches de ahora en adelante, por que ellos eran marido y mujer y estarían juntos hasta que la muerte los separara, su sueño se había hecho realidad, la felicidad abundaba en ellos y eso seria siempre, hasta que la muerte los separara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Aome vio aquel rostro frío y distante de Sesshoumaru, ahora era su esposo, como podía ser posible que pasaran tantas cosas en su vida, desde que vio a ese hombre que dormía a un lado de ella, en aquel majestuoso caballo. Cuanto se puede amar a un hombre, verlo ahí con los ojos cerrados, con la expresión de tranquilidad, era evidente que su corazón estaba dispuesto a amarlo hasta el fin, viéndolo detenidamente supo que era la mejor vida que había podido vivir. Inclino su cabeza para besarlo y al sentir el contacto, Sesshoumaru abrió sus dorados ojos sonriendo de una forma que jamás había sonreído, ambos se miraron por unos instantes.

-Te amo- susurro Sesshoumaru abrazándola, quería tenerla cerca y por fin la tendría así, que mas podía pedir.

-Yo también te amo Sesshoumaru- dijo Aome besando a su esposo que la apretó mas a su cuerpo, un beso que encendió la llama de la pasión y el amor. Este era el inicio de la vida que ambos necesitaban, llena de ellos, llena de amor.

FIN

Bueno ha llegado a su fin... u.u!! espero que hayan disfrutado de mi fic... gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y mas a los que dejaron reviews... No dejen de leer mis otros fics... prometo no abandonarlos otra vez... ok me marcho... nos veremos en los proximos fics...

CHAO!!!!


End file.
